


Cutie Vampire Hunter

by Sehun_x_Baek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Cute, Cute and dark, Dark, Fluff, M/M, Magical Boy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek/pseuds/Sehun_x_Baek
Summary: Using his Cutie Heartu Stakeu, Baekhyun keeps his peaceful city safe from the recently increasing threat of bloodthirsty vampires. But why have the vampires suddenly invaded his town? And why are they all so interested in Baekhyun’s smell?





	1. Soiled Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m not sure how people are going to feel about this lol. As I’m sure you can tell from the cover and the description, this story is a little whacky. But as with everything I write, I try my best to make it unique, and I came up with this. I know there’s already another Sebaek vampire fic being posted right now…it’s a total coincidence I’ve been working on one at the same time. I don’t mean to steal her thunder or anything >.< But I've seen a lot of people anxious for more Sebaek fics, and decided I should just post it. I already have quite a few chapters finished, should be around 11 in total once I'm done. 
> 
> (Btw I'm still working on the bonus for Guns & Glitter, it's about 95% done but I got a little sidetracked with this lol.)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my interesting take on the vampire genre lol. Once again this is an idea I came up with a really long time ago that I decided to finally write. Not necessarily with vampires, but mixing two extreme genres with each other (definitely had magical girl concept in mind with something really dark.) I always just thought it would be fun. I hope some of you think it’s interesting as well, I know it’s kind of out there lol.
> 
> As for the vampires in this story, there are rules that people use in fics and other real novels that I will not be including. Many things have been added to the vampire lore over the years through various media, which isn’t a problem, but I’m mainly basing mine on the classic novel: Bram Stoker’s Dracula. Keep in mind, it’s just based off the Dracula novel, I did change some things still. Anyway, here is what you can expect:
> 
> -Vampires can in fact go out in sunlight, and it does not burn them. But during the day, they cannot use their powers. So they typically just sleep during the day, because they are vulnerable.
> 
> -Vampires look rather normal, expect pale skin and slightly pointed teeth. Their eyes do not glow with unnatural colors, and their skin does not sparkle.
> 
> -Their reflections do not appear in mirrors or other surfaces like water, and they do not have a shadow.
> 
> -Their senses of touch, taste, sight, hearing, and smell are all heightened.
> 
> -Vampires must be invited inside someone’s home before they can enter.
> 
> Vampire powers:
> 
> -Immortality
> 
> -Superhuman strength, equivalent to that of 20 strong men
> 
> -Immune to conventional means of attack (unless it is daytime, and then they can be harmed by regular methods. However they can only killed by a wooden stake to the heart.)
> 
> -Superhuman agility
> 
> -Powerful hypnotic, seductive, and illusionary abilities
> 
> -Within limitations, vanish and reappear in a new location at will (in the form of a vapor.)
> 
> -The vampire bite does not cause death. The victim will show signs of shifting, until they eventually die and turn into a vampire as well. Signs of shifting include: loss of appetite (repulsed by normal food), avoidance of sunlight, sleeping during the day, fangs will start growing.
> 
> -After drinking the victims blood, the blood is then inside the vampire, and becomes tainted. If the vampire then forces the victim to drink their own tainted blood, they will become susceptible to the vampires influence/hypnotism.

Sirens wailed in the far distance, a sound that was heard so often it had become nothing more than a murmur in the back of everyone’s thoughts. Even during the day, the sky was dark, a constant shadow looming over the city that had long stolen any memory of a blue sky. The only light given was from the glaring neon signs plastered against practically every building, the bright colors too harsh and offensive to give any actual warmth. They flickered in the reflection of the drenched streets and concrete sidewalks, pools of water building in the divots of the broken roads.

Not even the rain could cleanse the filth of the city, collections of trash piled up against the walls and littered across the ground. The falling water only added another layer of cold, unforgiving darkness.

If Sehun closed his eyes, he could still remember what the city used to look like. Before there were so many buildings, when the air wasn’t nearly as suffocated with smoke and corruption. He should have left a long time ago, but it was so much easier to blend into a place like this. So much easier to find and kill his victims without getting caught.

Peering down at a dark alley, Sehun watched his prey from the vantage of the rooftop. A whole group of people, smoking and laughing together in the early hours of the morning. Sehun could last a long while on their blood.

Suddenly leaping off the roof, Sehun landed in the center of the group, kneeling down on the ground. They all backed away from Sehun for a moment, a little startled by his sudden appearance. Watching Sehun slowly stand, they stared at him in confusion, wondering where he came from. However, it didn’t take long from them to realize that Sehun was no threat. Dressed in a nice coat, a dress shirt and leather gloves, he looked like someone who belonged in the wealthier part of town.

“Who the fuck are you?” One of the men asked, laughing a little as he took another swig off his cigarette.

Sehun didn’t answer, simply staring back at the man with his cold, dead eyes. With a speed none of them could follow, Sehun’s hand was soon grasping onto the man’s neck, tightening his grip. Dropping his cigarette, the man began to gasp for air, grabbing onto Sehun’s arms to try and pry him off.

The rest of the group quickly took action, shouting at Sehun as they withdrew their weapons, all of them carrying a short knife. Lunging towards him, one of the men stabbed Sehun in the back, the knife tearing his clothes and plunging deep into his flesh. But Sehun remained still, unaffected by the attack as he continued to squeeze the life out of his victim.

The other men’s eyes grew wide in disbelief, only pausing for a moment before they began to assault Sehun with even more stabs of their knives, screaming louder in panic for their friend. Sehun continued to ignore them, until he finally let go of his hand, the man dropping to the ground, limp and lifeless. Turning to face the horrified faces of the other men, Sehun just stared back at them with his dark eyes.

A few of them dropped their knives, fear taking over them as they stood petrified under Sehun’s gaze. They wanted to turn and run, but their bodies wouldn’t obey them. They watched as Sehun began to come towards them, deciding which one to kill next. 

It had been many centuries since vampires had actually bothered to suck the blood out of their victims, while they were still alive at least. It left too many clues. The bite marks on their necks, the memory the helpless victim still retained after the attack, the symptoms that would soon appear as they shifted into vampires as well.

Sehun and the other remaining vampires had no desire to turn people into a vampire like themselves. After all, it only created more competition. But more than that, it condemned people to their same miserable fate. Only the immortal from the past still lingered, long forgotten by the modern people and thought of as only a myth.

To avoid cursing humans, vampires killed them first before drinking any of their blood, considering a vampire bite no longer had the power to transform their victims after they were dead. Wanting to destroy any hints to the cause of their death, the corpses would then be mauled, removing the evidence of the bite mark.

However, there were occasions when vampires would lose control, when the sight of blood sent them into a thirsty rage they couldn’t suppress. But even then, they were expected to avoid leaving behind any evidence. After sucking their victims dry, they were to promptly kill them, speeding up the process of turning them. Since only after the human’s eventual death would the curse take effect, the strange and alarming symptoms of shifting present the entire time until their demise.

Sehun preferred to suffocate his prey, not wanting to waste a single drop of their blood. However, that was proving to be difficult at the moment. He could tell the men were getting impatient, that they would try and run soon. But Sehun wasn’t about to let his prey get away.

Suddenly, one of the men volunteered himself as Sehun’s next victim. With a loud shout, a man lunged towards him again, still wielding his knife. Halting the blade with his hand, Sehun stopped his attack, ripping it from his grasp.

Stabbing the man with his own knife, Sehun sighed at the waste of blood, watching him fall to the ground. Not wasting any time, he darted towards the remaining men, slashing at them as well. Thudding against the pavement, it wasn’t long before all their lives were extinguished. 

Sehun quickly kneeled down next to one of them, watching in disappointment as their blood spilled out onto the pavement. He needed to move fast if he wanted to collect as much as possible, suppressing his desire to suck it from their bodies. 

When it came to this part of the procedure, Sehun’s methods differed from the other vampires. Using a needle, he extracted many vials of blood to take with him. It was most certainly an odd state to find the dead bodies in, but the police never suspected vampirism. If any of them did, they would only be answered with laughter and ridicule.

Sehun would have preferred sustaining himself with animal blood rather than drinking from these disgusting humans, but it didn’t carry the same effects. He always felt thirsty after, as if he hadn’t drank anything at all. He needed human blood to properly revitalize him.

Tucking the vials away into his cloak, Sehun disappeared into the shadows, the clicking of his shoes the only sound in the now silent alley. Rain drenched the lifeless bodies of his victims, the light from the neon sign above flickering inconsistently on their shriveled corpses.

Removing the blood stained gloves from his hands, Sehun brought one of them to his mouth, giving it a small lick, thirsty to taste some fresh blood. Cringing slightly, Sehun spat the remaining flavor from his mouth. The people of this city really tasted awful, not that Sehun had ever had much better. Even in the past, it was a place filled with lowlifes, their flavor soiled with the foul substances they consumed. Especially the people that were easy to kill and liked to linger in dark places in the middle of the night.

Vanishing into thin air, Sehun traveled through the city before reappearing again in front of a small building. It was his home, an old house on the outskirts of town that had plenty of privacy. Although a home was hardly what Sehun considered it. To him, it was merely a place to sleep. A place to wait until the sun fell, until he needed to feast again. 

Swinging open the door, Sehun stepped inside, quickly removing his coat. He walked over to the kitchen table, taking the vials of blood from his pockets to place on the surface. There was a large machine on the table as well, a complicated device Sehun had stolen from a hospital. It was a blood cleanser, able to purify any toxins tainting Sehun’s samples.

In truth, none of the toxins in the blood could harm Sehun. Still, he had a refined taste for blood, and preferred to drink after it had been detoxified. Placing the vials inside the machine, Sehun attached empty bags to the receiving end, waiting for them to get filled.

Once it was finally finished, Sehun detached the bag, putting another on the machine. Holding the filled bag in both his hands, he quickly sank his fangs into it, anxious to feast. He drank until he felt blood rushing through his entire body, his cheeks flushing with color again, and his lips brimming with a pink hue. It would only last a short time after feasting, but for that fleeting day he looked like a normal person again.

It would be a while until Sehun needed to drink again, around a week probably. And he still had plenty more bags of blood. He could take it easy, not having to worry about finding another victim for a good month or so.

But time to relax wasn’t something he really needed. He had already spent the countless years of his existence learning and practicing and enjoying the numerous pastimes the world had to offer. Hardly anything amused him anymore. Humans weren’t meant to live this long, to pointlessly linger on for no real reason or purpose. Immortality was truly nothing more than a curse.

The only thing that brought Sehun joy was music. He had the skill to play many instruments, but there was one he favored above all the rest. Nothing else resonated so well with his feelings, was able to pour so much emotion into every note. The violin had been his only friend through the lonely centuries of his life, the only thing that was able to fill the emptiness.

Staring over at the small stringed instrument, Sehun contemplated playing it a little. He always felt a small rush to do something after drinking some blood, feeling more alive than usual. And more often than not, this meant practicing a session or two on his violin.

However, he never liked playing it in the confinements of his gloomy old home. It defeated the liberation he felt while playing the instrument. He preferred to play outdoors, despite the attention it sometimes gained him. There was nothing else like it, getting swept away in his music under the stars, playing until the sun eventually rose and it was time for him to disappear from the world again.

Looking out the window, Sehun detested the rain still pouring outside. He wouldn’t be able to play in such bad weather. Reluctantly he decided to wait, perhaps tomorrow would be clear. Despite his surge of energy, Sehun laid down on his bed, unmotivated to do anything else. Listening to the rain, he stared up at his ceiling, waiting to see if it might stop soon.

Unfortunately it didn’t stop, for days and days it relentlessly continued pouring outside. But Sehun wasn’t about to resign himself to defeat. Just because it was raining in this miserable city, it didn’t mean it was raining elsewhere as well.

Grabbing his violin, Sehun carefully packed it in it’s case. He didn’t care how far he would have to travel, he wanted to play it. Perhaps a trip away from this place is what he needed anyway. To take a break from the filth and crime of this horrible city and see the beauty of the world again.

He packed a bag of blood as well, since it was time for him to feast again. He wanted to drink it later, hoping the fresh air might improve the taste slightly. Even after being cleansed, it tasted bland, like food that had been over-processed and lost it’s authentic and natural flavor.

Taking a trip on the train, Sehun stared out the window at the falling rain, deciding to get off wherever it wasn’t pouring. He rode it for a long while, watching the tall buildings diminish into smaller homes, until at last he left the boundaries of his city. Trees eventually appeared, taking over a large amount of the landscape, the pollution long behind him and unable to suffocate this part of the land. Entering another small city, the buildings were modest in size, fitting harmoniously amongst the still abundant amount of nature. It looked like a quaint little place, never disturbed by things like vampires or frightening murders.

Almost immediately upon entering the city, Sehun watched as the rain outside slowly came to a halt. Sehun was pleased to see it stop, because he wanted to get off here anyway. Glancing up at the map, Sehun read the name of the city. Yeoleum. 

It was still the middle of the night when Sehun stepped outside, the people of Yeoleum long asleep in their beds at this hour. The air was so fresh, Sehun quickly took a long breath of it. It had been a long time since he had inhaled such clean air.

Deciding to go somewhere private as not to disturb anyone with his playing, Sehun picked a nearby park. It was large, and had many paths through it to get to the various different areas, including playgrounds and water fountains. Walking through it slowly, Sehun appreciated the simple tranquility of the park, until he found a secluded spot that was far from anyone’s ears.

Taking his violin out of it’s case, Sehun carefully positioned the instrument on his shoulder. Closing his eyes, Sehun relaxed for a moment before he played the first note. 

With each slide of his bow, Sehun fell further and further into the song, forgetting the world around him. Everything was slowly lost, including the place where he was standing, what time it was, and even his own self. His name, his memories, the feeling of his fingers as they pressed down on the strings. It was all erased. In a place like this, it was easy to obtain such a high level of peace.

He usually went on for hours this way, but something suddenly caught his attention. It was even able to snap him out of his trance. A strong scent in the air, an aroma like he had never smelled before. Stopping his hand, Sehun took a long whiff, absorbing as much of the aroma as possible. Exhaling slowly, Sehun felt euphoric, something about the smell so incredibly exhilarating.

It was the smell of blood, more tantalizing than Sehun had ever encountered. Whoever it belonged to, Sehun couldn’t wait to devour them.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Scarlet Strawberries

“Baekhyun, hey Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun suddenly sprang up, the shouting of his friends finally waking him from his dream. There was a puddle of drool on the desk in front of him, connected to some spit on the corner of his mouth. Immediately noticing it, Baekhyun laughed as he raised his hand to wipe his face.

“Stayed up late playing games again?” Minseok asked, laughing as well.

“Well…kinda.” Baekhyun smiled, starting to use his sleeve to clean his face, “I was gaming for a while, but then I remembered some homework I forgot to do.”

Minseok, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo all went silent for a moment as they continued staring at Baekhyun in amusement, clearly trying not to laugh. Baekhyun stared back at them curiously, wondering what was so funny. He self consciously wiped his face again, thinking there might be more spit or possibly a mark on his cheek.

“What? Why are you staring at me like that?” Baekhyun pouted as he scrunched up his brow adorably.

“Your hair.” Chanyeol finally answered, a small laugh escaping his lips.

Baekhyun quickly reached up for his hair, feeling it for anything unusual. It wasn’t long before his fingers found two pairs of hair ties, holding up small patches of his hair in pigtails on either side of his head. Baekhyun laughed, lowering his hands to find his phone, wanting to get a better look at it. Using the camera, Baekhyun discovered the hair ties were in fact strawberry knockers.

“Looks like the girls took advantage of your sleeping again.” Minseok chuckled, followed quickly by a quiet squeal of the girls in the class behind him.

Baekhyun smiled brightly as he looked over at the girls, giving them a little wave, which made them squeal louder this time. This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened, and Baekhyun was rather used to it. In fact he enjoyed it, always appreciating the cute accessories they put on him. Each time, Baekhyun kept whatever style they made for the remainder of the day. 

“Your finger.” Kyungsoo suddenly interrupted, noticing a bandage on Baekhyun’s hand, “What happened?”

“Oh, it’s just a paper cut from last night.” Baekhyun pouted again, staring at the bandage. Kyungsoo was a very observant person when it came to things like this, always concerned about his friend’s health.

“Come on.” Minseok waved his hand to urge Baekhyun to stand up, “Let’s go before the line gets too long.”

“Coming!” Baekhyun answered in excitement, always anxious to eat something delicious. It was a tradition of theirs lately to get some ice cream after school, considering it was so hot outside.

Making their way out of the building, they were greeted by the glaring sun. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, a clear blue atmosphere as far as the eye could see. Baekhyun stared up at it happily, trying to decide what flavor of ice cream to get. However, it didn’t take him long to make his choice, with his favorite food strawberries already on his mind.

Luckily the line hadn’t gotten too long by the time they arrived. It was just a small shop located near the park, but they made very elaborate and decorative ice cream cones that were well known amongst their entire city. There were numerous choices for not only the flavor, but the plentiful toppings as well. Whatever someone picked, it was always worthy of a photo at the end.

Baekhyun’s smile couldn’t have been any wider once he finally received his own selected masterpiece. The waffle cone itself was very large, the outer edge dipped in chocolate and chopped nuts. Inside was two large scoops of delicious strawberry ice cream, topped with whipped cream, fresh strawberries, carefully balanced wafer cookies, and small chocolates shaped into adorable bunny heads.

Walking through the park together, Baekhyun hardly spoke to his friends as he quickly dove into his already melting treat. Lick after lick was pure bliss, each mouthful making his tastebuds burst. He blindly followed behind his friends, trusting they were finding somewhere to sit.

Locating one of the benches in the park that was covered by shade, they all sat down together. Baekhyun remained concentrated on his ice cream as the rest of them chatted together, taking much slower to enjoy their food.

“Do you have soccer practice tomorrow?” Chanyeol asked Minseok, a question Baekhyun hardly heard.

“Yeah, did you want to come watch?” Minseok smiled, licking his lips after taking a bite.

“Sure, but I’m sure Baekhyun will want to get some ice cream first.” Chanyeol laughed, looking over at their preoccupied friend.

“Just bring me something cold to drink.” Minseok nudged Chanyeol slightly with his elbow.

Baekhyun suddenly perked his head, looking around with interest as he pulled the ice cream away from his mouth. Listening carefully, Baekhyun tried to tune out his friends as they kept talking. 

A song began to play, a live performance of a violin, the notes long and heavy, a haunting tune that was unfitting for the bright mood of the park.

“…Do you hear that?” Baekhyun eventually asked, interrupting his friend’s conversation.

Stopping to listen, his friends also noticed the sound, “Someone must be playing nearby.”

“Let’s go see~” Baekhyun replied, happily springing up off his seat, “I bet they’re in the park somewhere.”

They all stared at Baekhyun for a moment, realizing he must have been really interested to go watch. Baekhyun usually got excited by stuff like this, especially when it came to music.

“…Uh, sure.” Chanyeol shrugged, “Why not.”

Baekhyun started to move before they even stood up, taking bouncing footsteps towards the sound. Following behind him, they all allowed Baekhyun to lead the way. Walking through the park, the sound became clearer and clearer until they finally discovered the person playing the instrument in a more secluded area of the park. Minseok, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo stopped to watch him, a young looking man with dark features and a pale face. His legs were long, standing tall as he played his violin with heavy pulls of his bow.

Enthralled by his performance, Baekhyun continued moving towards him, only stopping once he was standing directly in front of him. His eyes grew wide as he watched the man’s long fingers, flying effortlessly across the strings to press the right note. He realized it must have taken years of practice to memorize the correct placement, transitioning without even looking at the strings.

Finishing the verse, the violinist stopped, slowly opening his eyes to glance at Baekhyun. Baekhyun felt his heart throb, the man’s piercing eyes staring directly into his own. He had never seen such eyes, so cold and dark they sent a shiver down Baekhyun’s spine. Looking into them, Baekhyun felt like he was suddenly trapped in a dismal storm, all sunlight blocked out by thick grey clouds and heavy rain. Winter was in those eyes, all warmth stolen from Baekhyun’s body as he stared into them.

Sehun remained silent as he analyzed Baekhyun, trying his best to keep his fangs retracted. The boy’s smell was so potent, so incredibly tempting, he could practically taste him already. Finally laying eyes on Baekhyun wasn’t helping either, not expecting the boy to look so delectable as well. He had never seen someone so adorable, pigtails and all, holding onto a strawberry ice cream cone no less. His round innocent eyes, his bright pink lips, his button nose, his slender neck and tiny hands. Everything about Baekhyun was cute, even his shorter height.

Sehun never had such a strong urge to sink his fangs into someone’s neck before, to drink his blood straight from the source, sucking every last drop. Sehun quickly realized Baekhyun was someone he wanted to savor, to enjoy as long as he could, to feast on whenever he got thirsty. He didn’t care about the rules, about leaving behind evidence. About turning Baekhyun into a vampire.

“…Um…sorry about interrupting your practice.” Minseok eventually spoke, realizing neither Baekhyun or Sehun were going to speak, “We just heard you playing and wanted to come watch.”

“We didn’t mean to bother you.” Kyungsoo added.

“Don’t worry.” Sehun’s voice was chilling as well, sending another shiver down Baekhyun’s spine as he slowly spoke, his eyes remaining fixed on him, “I don’t mind.”

Baekhyun gulped, feeling like he should speak as well, “…You’re very talented.”

A small smirk appeared on Sehun’s lips, almost undetectable to even Baekhyun as he stood right in front of him, “Thank you.”

“My name is Baekhyun, it’s nice to meet you.” Baekhyun smiled warmly, such a sweet an honest expression, one that Sehun hadn’t seen for many long years.

Hesitating a moment, Sehun indulged in Baekhyun’s smile, until he reached out his hand to carefully grab hold of Baekhyun’s. Bending over slightly, he brought Baekhyun’s hand to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on it. Baekhyun blushed as he felt Sehun’s icy lips press against his skin. His hand felt cold as well, even though they were standing out in the heat of the park.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Sehun smiled as he looked into Baekhyun’s eyes again, “My name is Sehun.”

Baekhyun noticed that even his smile lacked any warmth. It really did seem as if there was a permanent storm surrounding him, keeping Baekhyun trapped in it as well. Slipping their hands across each other, Baekhyun stared down at them as Sehun pulled it away.

It was in that moment that Baekhyun observed something odd. As he followed their hands, he watched the shadow on the ground as well. For some reason, Baekhyun could only spot his own shadow, ignoring the ones from the branches of the tree they were standing near. Even looking directly under Sehun’s feet, there was no shadow, despite the bright sunlight. It was very strange, but Baekhyun figured it must have been the angle of the sun. There was simply no explanation for it.

Minseok and the others watched them both curiously, noticing they weren’t really invited to the conversation. It was like they were in their own little world, forgetting that other people were even there. At this point, it would be kind of awkward if they tried to introduce themselves.

“How old are you?” Baekhyun asked, honestly mystified by Sehun’s age. He looked so young, yet the aura he gave off felt so mature.

“Eighteen.” Sehun replied, although that wasn’t his real age, just the age he was when he became a vampire.

“Oh, so you’re a senior?” Baekhyun smiled again, “Me too.”

Baekhyun glanced up and down at Sehun’s clothes for a moment, wondering what uniform he was wearing. But he quickly discovered that Sehun wasn’t wearing one, instead dressed in a v-neck shirt and black pants.

“You must be going to that private school, right? They have a lot of music students there.” Baekhyun continued, his warm smile remaining despite being surrounded by Sehun’s gloomy atmosphere.

“Yes.” Sehun lied again, glad that Baekhyun gave him a perfect alibi.

Melting in the hot sun, Baekhyun suddenly felt his ice cream drip down over his fingers. Letting out a little shout, Baekhyun quickly brought it to his mouth, licking off his fingers. Sehun watched closely as Baekhyun’s tongue cleaned off his hand, noticing a bandage on Baekhyun’s finger. He wondered if Baekhyun injured himself last night, it made sense considering that’s when Sehun suddenly smelled his blood.

“Sorry.” Baekhyun giggled, “I forgot I was even holding this.”

Reaching into his pocket with his clean hand, Baekhyun pulled out his phone. Smiling again, he handed it to Sehun after unlocking it.

“Here, your number~”

Sehun stared down at it, glancing at the small object briefly before looking back into Baekhyun’s eyes, “Sorry, I don’t own a phone.”

“Oh…That’s too bad.” Baekhyun pouted, never even considering that as a possibility, especially since Sehun must have come from a wealthy family, “…I’d like to stay friends.”

Sehun couldn’t help subtly smirking again. Baekhyun was such a naive boy, completely unable to detect Sehun’s cruel intentions, actually wanting to become friends with him. He was making this all too easy.

“Me too.” Sehun answered, “I can give you my address if you’d like.”

“Oh okay.” Baekhyun replied as he tilted his head in curiosity, “You really don’t have any SNS accounts though? Even on the computer?”

“No I don’t.”

Baekhyun blinked a few times, wondering how someone in this day and age could avoid all those things. Shrugging it off, he suddenly held out his ice cream to Sehun.

“Can you hold this for me?”

Sehun hesitated, utterly repulsed by even the thought of touching food. Still, he reached forward, not wanting to look suspicious, and held onto the ice cream for Baekhyun. Quickly swinging his backpack to the front of his body, Baekhyun began to rummage through it, until he pulled out some paper and a pen. Writing down his own address and name, Baekhyun ripped off a corner of the paper to give to Sehun. Taking the ice cream back, he invited Sehun to do the same.

Baekhyun wasn’t really sure what he was going to do with Sehun’s address, besides possibly sending him a letter. But at least it was something. For some reason, Baekhyun really wanted to stay in contact with Sehun somehow.

Grabbing the paper back from Sehun, he was surprised to read his address. Not only was he from a completely different city, it was a rather impoverished city. Gyeoul, an industrial district well known for it’s high crime rate and heavily polluted air. Baekhyun quickly recognized the name, remembering that Chanyeol used to live there.

“…Is this really where you’re from?” Baekhyun asked, trying his best to say it as politely as possible.

“Yes, it is. Don’t worry, I can just come over to your place.” Sehun answered, this being what he was trying to get at all along.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound rude.” Baekhyun quickly apologized.

“I’m not offended.” Sehun smiled, “I know it’s a dangerous area.”

Baekhyun had so many questions, how a student of such an affluent school lived in such a dreadful place. Maybe Sehun was so talented that they granted him admission into their school? Nonetheless, Baekhyun felt bad for him. It must have been hard to go to a school in this area and then have to go back home to somewhere so scary.

“…Well, you can come over to my place at any time. Someone is always at home.”

A smirk appeared on Sehun’s lips again, more obvious this time, unable to hide his satisfaction. Baekhyun had no idea what he had just done.

“Thank you.”

  
  
  


 

Baekhyun’s legs were sprawled out on his bed, the blanket a jumbled mess on top of his body, his feet hanging off the side, his laptop still on and sitting on his sheets near him. Deeply sleeping, he didn’t notice the careful footsteps coming towards him.

Sehun stared down at Baekhyun for a moment, his fangs already out, desperate to feast on the innocent boy. He was honestly surprised he was the first to discover Baekhyun, with such an alluring aroma as his. From this day forward, Sehun wasn’t going to allow anyone else to get near him. Baekhyun was his and his alone.

Crawling onto the bed, Sehun took precaution with each movement he made, slowly reaching out his hand to close the laptop and push it aside. With the sudden dimming of the light, Baekhyun scrunched his brow in his sleep, starting to stir. But it wasn’t until Sehun had crawled between his legs and was hovering right over him that Baekhyun finally awoke, feeling the chill of the vampire’s presence. Slowly opening his eyes, he was startled to see Sehun staring down at him.

As Baekhyun shouted in fear, Sehun quickly lunged forward, grabbing onto Baekhyun’s body tightly to pin him down. Clamping his mouth around Baekhyun’s small neck, Sehun sunk his fangs into his flesh, biting down just enough to pierce his skin. Paralyzed in terror, Baekhyun gasped as he felt the blood begin to drain from his neck, Sehun’s body pressed hard against his own.

So pure, so sweet, so incredibly delicious. It was even better than Sehun was hoping for. Like the most heavenly nectar, the perfect and untainted pollen of a flower. Like water from a fresh mountain spring, never touched by anything except the kiss of sunlight. Like the succulent juice of a ripe strawberry. 

Gulp after gulp, Baekhyun was starting to feel faint, his body becoming limp and weak. He closed his eyes, relaxing his head back on the pillow as it became heavy as well. He had no strength left, succumbed to Sehun’s power over him. It was like he had fallen back into a dream, the world becoming hazy around him.

Even Sehun was beginning to feel dizzy, in ecstasy of Baekhyun’s taste. He crawled his hands up Baekhyun’s warm body, feeling each supple curve, finding his way underneath Baekhyun’s shirt. His skin was so soft, his touch adding yet another pleasurable sensation. Sehun could drink him forever.

But he had to resist. Although his bite wouldn’t kill Baekhyun, the blood loss would. He couldn’t let Baekhyun die, not if he wanted to continue to feed on him. 

Releasing his fangs, Sehun backed away from Baekhyun’s neck, staring at the punctured holes dripping with blood. Leaning forward again, Sehun dragged his tongue along the wound, licking up every last drop. 

Baekhyun took a heavy breath, still unable to move, feeling each stroke of Sehun’s tongue. Slowly losing consciousness, Baekhyun passed out, his body losing all control as he relaxed on the bed. Sehun noticed, and backed away once more to stare at Baekhyun’s face. 

He kept his eyes on him for a long moment, studying each soft feature. He really was like a doll, so perfect and beautiful, so small and delicate. And now, thanks to Sehun, Baekhyun would stay this way forever. 

But Sehun was starting to feel a bit remorseful about it, after his uncontrollable thirst had waned. He knew what was in store for Baekhyun, the curse he had suffered for all these centuries. What immortality and a forever youthful appearance could not replace. 

Still, if it wasn’t Sehun, he knew another vampire eventually would have found him. He realized there was no escape for Baekhyun from this fate. He was just glad he was the one to turn him, not some other vampire.

Sitting up, Sehun reached into his jacket, pulling out an ornate knife. Slicing his own wrist, blood began to quickly seep from his wound. It was in fact Baekhyun’s blood, tainted now that it began to course through a vampire.

Wiping off some of the blood, Sehun pressed his stained finger on Baekhyun’s lips, forcing the liquid into his mouth. By drinking it, Sehun ensured a strong influence over Baekhyun, a hypnotic control over his body. A connection they would always share.

Vanishing into a mist of vapor, Sehun disappeared, the only evidence of his visit the holes on Baekhyun’s neck, and the frightening memory in Baekhyun’s mind.


	3. Pureblood

Baekhyun felt like he was floating, as if he were laying on a fluffy cloud. His whole body was tingling, a feeling of security and happiness enveloping him. A smile appeared on his face, his eyes still closed as he appreciated the gentle warmth surrounding him.

_“Baekhyun.”_

He heard a soft voice speak to him, so sweet and sincere. He didn’t know who it belonged to, but he instantly trusted this person. He curled up his body, bringing his hands close to his chest, snuggling in the wonderful atmosphere.

_“They’re coming Baekhyun, you must be ready.”_ The woman warned him, her voice like ringing bells.

Baekhyun wanted to ask who, but his mind was still adrift in slumber, too heavy to even open his mouth. He was too comfortable and happy to really worry about it anyway. He just wanted to keep sleeping.

_“Your blood carries the power to repel them. An immunity to the darkness.”_ The woman continued, sounding more urgent now.

Baekhyun felt something suddenly materialize in his hands, a cylinder object that fit perfectly in his grasp. He tightened his hands around it, but still didn’t have the energy to open his eyes and look at it.

_“With this, you can use your blood to heal them. The vampires that will begin to hunt you.”_

Baekhyun’s peace was disturbed by this word, by the mention of vampires. He scrunched up his brow, quivering slightly in fear, remembering the sharp pain of fangs sinking into his neck.

Suddenly Baekhyun felt someone gently stroking his hair, an affectionate touch like a caring mother watching over her child. It helped calm him down a bit, the fear waning with each pet of her hand.

_“I will come to you again.”_ She consoled in a soothing voice, _“There is more to explain.”_

Her hand soon stopped, moving away from Baekhyun again. Baekhyun tried to open his eyes, wanting to see her, but he was still too weak. The warmth around him began to fade, the bright light dimming as Baekhyun listened to her voice, sounding further away than before.

_“Always remember…You have the power of light within you.”_   
  
  


 

Springing up in his bed, Baekhyun took a nervous breath of air. Quickly looking around himself, he realized that he was alone, back in his bedroom. It must have been a dream, Baekhyun thought. It couldn’t have been real. There was no such thing as vampires.

However, it didn’t take long for him to recall the memory of Sehun’s face, his dark eyes staring down at him before he plunged his fangs into his neck.

Going to reach for his neck to check for a wound, Baekhyun suddenly stopped, realizing there was a long object in his grasp. Staring down at it curiously, Baekhyun opened his hand, getting a better look at it.

Sitting in his palm was a wooden stake, but that was hardly what it looked like. If Baekhyun had to describe it, it certainly looked like something that belonged in a little girl’s bedroom, a toy that would make twinkling sounds after pushing a button on it. 

The stake itself was a light shade of pink, with a bow wrapped around the top, and the shaft decorated with sparkling jewels. Sitting at the top was a large crystal heart, a transparent sculpture of glass. 

Baekhyun remembered the mysterious woman telling him about it, an object that would somehow help him cure vampires. But he definitely wasn’t imagining something like this. He sat still for a long moment, staring at it blankly, unsure of what to make of it.

Regardless, it was undeniable at this point that the dream he had and the incident with Sehun last night were both real…That Sehun really was a vampire.

Thinking back on the time they met, it was actually starting to make sense to Baekhyun. Sehun’s ice cold hands even in the summer heat, his lack of a shadow, and the fact that he didn’t own a phone or any other way of communicating in this modern day and age. Still, even with all those clues, it was hard for Baekhyun to swallow. He simply didn’t want to believe it, the truth a little frightening for him to accept.

But a ray of hope remained, if he did actually posses the ability to heal vampires. He imagined they’d be delighted to be turned into humans again themselves, and hoped they’d be cooperative with his help…and not try to eat him or something.

“…Nice lady?” Baekhyun whispered into his room, feeling ridiculous as he did so, “…Are you there?”

Baekhyun waited a moment, but he was only answered with silence. Sighing, Baekhyun wondered if he might have another strange dream later. Spinning the stake in his hands, Baekhyun turned it around to look at the other side of it. It would be really awkward if he got caught carrying it around, but Baekhyun figured he probably should keep it with him just to be safe. 

Standing up off his bed, he finally went over to look in the mirror at his neck. But to his surprise, there was no sign of a bite. Bending closer to his mirror, Baekhyun felt his skin, confused by the lack of any wound. Continuing to rub it, he slowly began to wonder, that maybe this was part of his immunity to it.

Suddenly interrupted by his alarm, Baekhyun sighed as he looked over at his phone. It was time for school already. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate at all that day in class. Hesitating briefly, Baekhyun went over to his phone to shut it off and start getting ready.  
  
  


 

On his way to school, Baekhyun failed to notice the pair of eyes following him, watching him from a distance. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts, replaying the disturbing incident from last night in his mind.

Even once his friends joined him, Baekhyun couldn’t shake it from his thoughts. He tried his best to act normal, but they quickly caught on that he was in a strange mood.

“Everything okay?” Kyungsoo asked, holding onto his shoulder, “You seem distracted or something.”

“…Just tired.” Baekhyun forced a smile, “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay…well just let us know if you need anything.”

Sehun watched as Baekhyun nodded to his friends, keeping his eyes on Baekhyun’s neck. There was something very strange happening, something that Sehun couldn’t explain. Although he was absolutely positive he feasted on Baekhyun’s blood last night, the bite marks had already vanished. Sehun knew for a fact, those marks did not heal so quickly. He remembered his own, how long it remained, how painful it felt. It didn’t make any sense.

He continued to curiously observe Baekhyun all week, waiting to see if he would show any signs of shifting. Even after only one bite, Baekhyun should have started to show some symptoms. But aside from Baekhyun’s distracted thoughts, he was acting completely normal. He had no aversion to the sun, no repulsion for food (in fact the exact opposite), no fangs starting to grow, and was only slightly groggy throughout the day from his lack of sleep at night.

Sehun wondered how it could be possible. He had never heard of such a thing. At last unable to contain his curiosity, Sehun decided he should pay Baekhyun a visit.  
  
  


 

All that week Baekhyun kept waiting for another dream, for a further explanation, but none came to him. He was left to mysteriously ponder it on his own, all the while carrying a strange pink wooden stake in his backpack. He was really hoping he’d have one soon, because he wanted to go see Sehun, assuming that Sehun had in fact given him his correct address. Even if it was, he wasn’t going to storm over there unprepared, not knowing how to heal Sehun. Which meant he had to wait.

Staying up late one night playing his favorite game on his laptop, Baekhyun really appreciated the accessory his classmates had given him that day. It was a hair barrette (another strawberry decoration on it), parting a section of his bangs that kept them out of his eyes. It was very helpful, and Baekhyun actually contemplated always wearing one when he played. 

Typing away at his keyboard, the minutes and hours flew by without him even noticing. But as the clock turned to midnight, Baekhyun suddenly heard a strange sound coming from outside, the sound of a violin. It immediately reminded him of Sehun, the same kind of haunting tune. Quickly shutting off his game, Baekhyun listened to it more carefully, getting increasingly nervous.

Almost like some kind of strange enchantment, the more Baekhyun focused on the sound, the louder it became in his ears, until at last the melody took hold of him. It resonated in his ears, the sound hypnotizing him until he slowly lost control of his body.

Stopping his song, Sehun appeared in front of Baekhyun in his room. Baekhyun’s eyes were glazed over, no longer aware of his surroundings. Sehun was honestly starting to doubt that he had ever bit Baekhyun, but the connection he formed with Baekhyun that night was obviously still there.

Slowly raising his hand and curling his fingers, Sehun beckoned Baekhyun to stand as well. Baekhyun obeyed, getting off his bed to step closer to Sehun, stopping right in front of him. Sehun stared down at him for a long while, taking note of the cute accessory in his hair. He wondered if Baekhyun always wore such things, remembering how his hair was the first time they met. 

Reaching forward, Sehun gently held Baekhyun’s chin, turning his head to the side. Staring at his neck, Sehun tried to find any remaining blemish from the bite he had given him. But nothing was there. His neck was as smooth and pale as the rest of his skin. 

Sehun could feel his fangs growing from the sight of it, the taste of Baekhyun’s blood still so fresh in his mind. It was time for him to feast again anyway, since Sehun hadn’t bothered drinking anyone else’s blood after Baekhyun’s. He only wanted Baekhyun’s.

Wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, he pulled him closer, bending his head down to clamp his mouth around Baekhyun’s neck. Sinking his fangs in, Sehun was instantly gratified by the sweet flavor of Baekhyun’s blood. Baekhyun remained still in his arms, completely vulnerable as Sehun quenched his thirst. Gulp after gulp Sehun could feel himself revitalizing, the warmth from Baekhyun’s body coursing through his own veins. 

Eventually forcing himself to back away, Sehun stared down at Baekhyun’s neck. Once again, an obvious wound was present, two holes dripping with blood. Sehun kept his eyes on it for a long moment, wondering if it might vanish before his very eyes. But the wound remained, and Sehun couldn’t resist anymore. Leaning forward again, Sehun savored each excess drop, stroking Baekhyun’s neck with his tongue. 

Letting him go, Sehun stepped away from Baekhyun, glancing at his neck again. He continued to stare at it as he suddenly vanished, disappearing from Baekhyun’s room and relinquishing his power over him.

Baekhyun blinked a few times, slowly regaining his senses. He felt somewhat dizzy, trying to remember what he was doing standing in the center of his room. After thinking for a while, he eventually remembered the sound of a violin. 

He suddenly felt his heart tighten, a dreamlike memory of Sehun’s face surfacing in his mind. It was hazy, but Baekhyun was sure Sehun was just there, standing in front of him in his room. He remembered his cold fingers touching his face, and his sharp fangs sinking into his neck.

Snapping his hand to the wounded area, Baekhyun felt that his skin was wet. Quickly pulling his hand away, Baekhyun stared down at his blood stained fingers. Upon seeing it, Baekhyun rushed over to his mirror to get a better look. Sure enough, there were two holes in his neck, still freshly bleeding.

Baekhyun gulped nervously, realizing it really wasn’t a dream. It seemed like he had become a favorite treat of a vampire.


	4. Ruby Heart

  
  
  
_“Are you ready?”_

A familiar voice called to Baekhyun, as kind and gentle as the last time she spoke to him. Deep in another comfortable dream, Baekhyun had a difficult time answering her again, the words trapped in his mind as his mouth failed to open. He had so much to ask her, yet he couldn’t say a word.

_“Don’t worry, I will explain.”_ She replied, a tender smile present in her voice, _“Please, try to open your eyes.”_

Baekhyun struggled for a moment, concentrating his best to try and open them. They felt so heavy, so resistant to listen, but eventually Baekhyun succeeded to pry them open. All around him was a white void, nothing else there besides himself. Glancing from side to side, Baekhyun tried to locate the person speaking to him.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him, a tall man that Baekhyun quickly recognized. Baekhyun took a nervous breath, staring up into Sehun’s cold eyes. Even if it wasn’t really him, the vision of his face made Baekhyun feel so faint.

_“I’m sure you’ve already figured it out, but this man is one of them.”_ The woman spoke again, her voice coming from some unknown location, _“Unfortunately, he has already put a spell on you, ensnared you under his control.”_

Baekhyun swallowed deeply, feeling even more nervous, “…You mean like the time I heard his violin?"

_“Yes, vampires possess very strong powers of hypnotism. By forcing you to drink his blood, he gained influence over you. It cannot be broken, not until he is healed.”_

Baekhyun continued to stare deep into Sehun’s eyes, feeling as though Sehun would have power over him even without a spell, his gaze so incredibly mesmerizing.

“…How can I?”

_“You must fill the wooden stake with your blood, so that you can pierce their heart with it. Drinking your blood will not be enough to cure them, they’re too strong, only by weakening them this way can the healing take effect.”_

Baekhyun grimaced, disturbed by the thought of stabbing someone else in the chest, not to mention injecting them with his own blood. It wasn’t exactly what he was imagining.

As he thought it over, the stake suddenly materialized in his hand. Baekhyun stared down at it, now even more confused by the adorable appearance of the object.

_“To fill it with your blood, you must stab it into your chest as well. But please don’t worry, it is a magical stake, I promise it will not hurt you.”_

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, looking around for the source of the voice again, “Stab myself?!”

_“Yes, I know it’s a little frightening. That is why I thought practicing in your dream might help.”_

Baekhyun remained silent for a long moment, slowly lowering his head to look back down at the stake. Perhaps this is why it looked so cute, as to not appear frightening to it’s user, and emphasize it’s magical qualities.

“…Why me?” Baekhyun asked, gripping onto the stake nervously, “…Why my blood?”

_“You are a descendent of our people. A bearer of light. The seeds of our people are scattered across the entire universe, drifting towards life wherever it exits. Your seed found it’s way to Earth, bringing hope and light to your world. That power has been sleeping dormant inside you, finally manifesting once you were bitten by that vampire.”_

Baekhyun was silent for a long moment, thinking over everything curiously, “…You mean…I’m an alien?”

_“Not entirely. You are a human that was embedded with a seed of light. It is a special gift, given only to those who are compatible with it’s power.”_

Baekhyun went quiet again, not exactly relishing in his special gift at the moment, not if it meant stabbing vampires. Sure he liked fighting in video games, but doing it in real life was an entirely different story.

_“Now that your power is awakened, more vampires will come to look for you. The smell of your blood attracts them, draws them to you. They don’t know about the power you hold, they won’t understand why they desire your blood so much.”_

Baekhyun gulped, imagining a horde of thirsty vampires swarming onto him. Even if he was immune to becoming a vampire, getting bitten was still painful, proving they still possessed the power to harm him. Baekhyun was starting to feel really grateful for all the hapkido classes he had taken.

_“But don’t worry, you will have the power to detect them. You’ll be able to sense their presence, feel their dark aura nearby. They won’t be able to sneak up on you if you’re careful and keep your senses.”_

Once again, Baekhyun wasn’t exactly comforted by this. The more he learned, the more concerned he became about his own well being. He wasn’t sure how ready he was to combat this kind of enemy.

_“Now Baekhyun, take your stake and plunge it into your chest. Like I said, it won’t hurt you. Your blood will be transferred to the crystal heart on top. But it will diminish after healing a few vampires, and will need to be filled again. Please take caution not to use too much of your blood, you are only human after all.”_

Baekhyun gripped tightly onto the stake again, still uncomfortable with the idea of stabbing himself. However, Baekhyun knew it was only a dream, and he had an unnatural amount of trust for the woman speaking to him. It felt as if she was his own mother, her only motive to protect and care for Baekhyun.

Following her instruction, Baekhyun held the stake out in front of himself, facing the sharp end towards his chest. Closing his eyes, Baekhyun exhaled slowly, trying his best to prepare himself. Suddenly snapping his arms, Baekhyun pierced his chest with the stake.  
  
_“I wish you luck Baekhyun. May the light protect you.”_  
  
Baekhyun gasped as he shot up in his bed, still holding the stake into his chest. Ripping it out quickly, Baekhyun stared down at his body, realizing there was no wound, and that he wasn’t in any pain.

Looking up slowly in amazement, Baekhyun stared at the stake in his hand, the top crystal now a deep shade of red, filled to the brim with his blood.

Staring at the thick liquid, Baekhyun knew right away who he wanted to use it on.  
  
  


 

Once school ended, Baekhyun left his friends and made his way to the train station. He had already searched Sehun’s address in his phone, and plotted the best way to get there. Gyeoul was about an hour away, and after the long train ride, Baekhyun would have to walk to Sehun’s house.

Sitting on the train, Baekhyun played a game on his phone as he waited for the right stop, wearing a pair of headphones to listen to music. As time went on, more and more suspicious characters appeared on the train, not like the people Baekhyun was used to in his own city. Baekhyun stood out like a sore thumb, not only for his nice attire, but once again wearing a cute accessory in his hair (a small bow this time.)

Finally arriving at the right stop, Baekhyun hurried off the train, only to be greeted with the sound of police sirens and polluted air. It was already dark out, the smoggy weather concealing the setting summer sun. Glancing back at his phone, Baekhyun followed the course to Sehun’s house, wanting to get there as fast as possible.

As he hurried down the street, a strange feeling kept nagging in his mind. He felt it on the train as well, but was hoping it would disappear once he got off. Baekhyun had never felt a sensation like this before, it was like he could tell someone was there. Someone different than everyone else.

Looking around in paranoia, he failed to locate the stranger following him in the shadows. Someone that had taken particular interest in his scent.

Baekhyun couldn’t believe this city was only an hour away from where he lived. It was such a drastic contrast to his peaceful neighborhood. Most of the homes were either boarded up or abandoned, dilapidated over the years of bad weather and lack of care. Garbage littered the streets of the neighborhood as well, sometimes piles of junk sitting on people’s front yards. Baekhyun really hoped Sehun wasn’t lying, regretting his decision to even come here.

Eventually approaching the destination on his screen, Baekhyun looked up to find and confirm the proper address on the building. It was an old house, one that had probably been there for at least a century. It was a little better taken care of than the other houses on the street, but the paint on the outside was still peeling off, obviously never redone after the initial job decades ago. Opening the gate, it creaked loudly as Baekhyun stepped inside, making his way to the door. Knocking on it lightly, Baekhyun anxiously awaited Sehun to answer it. After his long and somewhat unnerving journey, he was looking forward to seeing him.

But after waiting a little while, no one came to the door. Baekhyun knocked again, but still there was no answer. He moved to one of the windows, peeking inside to see if it was actually Sehun’s house.

It didn’t take him long to verify it was, once he spotted a peculiar device on the kitchen table, along with some bags of blood. A violin was propped in the corner as well, a tall music stand placed next to it. Baekhyun didn’t need any further clues to know he was at the right place.

Grabbing the doorknob, Baekhyun decided to see if it was even locked. Unfortunately it was, and Baekhyun sighed as he tried to find another way to break in.

“Are you lost?” Baekhyun suddenly heard a man’s voice ask behind him.

Startled, Baekhyun turned to face him, noticing a young looking man with a pale complexion. There was a smile on his face, but even Baekhyun could detect the sinister intention behind it. He had long corners to his mouth, emphasizing the expression on his lips. The strange feeling Baekhyun sensed before was getting stronger, and he suddenly realized what it must have been. Staring at him nervously, Baekhyun could spot the long fangs in his mouth. Quickly glancing down, he noticed the man didn’t have a shadow either.

“…Yes actually…Could you help me?” Baekhyun asked, taking the situation into his own hands.

“Of course.” The man answered, stepping inside the gate to get closer to Baekhyun, “What are you looking for?”

As Baekhyun watched him step closer, he carefully swung his backpack around his body, unzipping it. Reaching for his stake, yet another reason for it’s unusual appearance came to his mind. There was no way a vampire would mistake it for a weapon.

Once the man was right next to him, he watched as Baekhyun pulled the stake out from his bag. Examining the strange object, he let out a small laugh, wondering what it was for.

“Is that a pen or something?”

“Uh…yes, it’s a pen.” Baekhyun lied, gripping onto it tightly.

It was in that moment that Sehun suddenly appeared, materializing on the pathway near them. He had detected Baekhyun’s smell, and instantly came to see why he was at his house. But his presence went unnoticed, both Baekhyun and the man too preoccupied with their conversation.

“You really are such a cutie, aren’t you?” The man smirked, stepping even closer to Baekhyun to lean in towards him. He whispered to Baekhyun quietly, an aggressive tone in his voice, “I’m going to enjoy eating you.”

Sehun was about to move, but instead he watched in surprise as Baekhyun quickly raised his arm, plunging the stake into the man’s chest. Some of the blood from the glass heart drained away, sucked into the man’s body. Pulling the stake out again, Baekhyun watched as the man collapsed to the ground, holding onto his chest.

He gasped loudly, taking in a large breath of air. He felt life returning to him, the cold sting of death washing away.

“…I’m…alive.” The man spoke in astonishment, raising his hands to look at them. There was color in his skin, more vibrant than a drink of blood could ever return to him.

Sehun stared at him in disbelief, watching a shadow grow underneath the man. He could see the vibrance return to his skin as well. Sehun was well aware that a stake to the heart meant death for a vampire, but this was the complete opposite.

Glancing over at Baekhyun again, he stared at the unusual object in his hand. Once more Baekhyun had managed to confuse him, seemingly healing a vampire on top of somehow impossibly avoiding becoming one himself.

Moving quickly towards Baekhyun, Sehun walked down the path towards his house, finally catching Baekhyun’s attention. Baekhyun felt his heart tighten at the sight of him, nervously wondering if Sehun possibly witnessed what just happened.

The man turned to look at him as well, and quickly recognized him. Standing back on his feet, he smiled at Sehun happily.

“Sehun, it’s a miracle! This boy healed me!”

“…So it seems.” Sehun answered, staring directly into Baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun suddenly felt weak as he stared back at him, Sehun’s gaze so intense and mesmerizing that Baekhyun felt as if the strength was being sucked right out of his body. Soon, his vision faded as well, and Baekhyun’s body wilted, crumbling slowly towards the ground.

Sehun reached out to grab him, snatching him up before he fell, holding him in his arms. Pressing him close against his body, Sehun stared down at Baekhyun’s face, his eyes closed in a peaceful slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****

**How are you guys feeling about this so far? Like I said, it’s a little different compared to my other stories. But I like writing stuff like this too, I’m really enjoying myself. I just hope I haven’t disappointed you guys.**

**  
Thanks for all your kudos so far! I've already received 100 subscribers on AFF, so now I can add another bonus chapter to the list ^_^**


	5. Warm Blood

It was dark when Baekhyun opened his eyes, impossible for him to make out anything in the pitch black room. Still a little groggy, Baekhyun blinked a few times as he woke up, staring up at the ceiling. Taking a heavy breath, the memory of Sehun’s eyes came to mind, the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

Turning his head, Baekhyun tried to peer through the darkness to see where he was. As his eyes adjusted, it didn’t take him long to discover that he was in his own room, laying in his own bed. Baekhyun let out a sigh, disappointed that he didn’t have a chance to speak with Sehun.

Slowly pushing himself up, Baekhyun pulled his blanket to the side to sit comfortably. His hair was a mess from tossing around in his sleep, the bow from earlier that day still attached, but only just barley clinging on as it started to fall out.

Staring forward into his room, Baekhyun suddenly shouted, noticing a figure sitting at the end of his bed. Still frightened, Baekhyun studied them closer, soon realizing it was actually Sehun.

“Sehun…” Baekhyun whispered quietly, “You scared me.”

Sehun turned his head to look over at Baekhyun, the vision of his pale face becoming increasingly clear to Baekhyun. There was a stern expression in his eyes, as if he were upset about something.

“Why did you come to my house?”

“…Well I…” Baekhyun slowly answered, feeling nervous with Sehun’s gaze on him, “…I want to help you…Like I helped that other vampire.”

Sehun paused for a moment, at last confirming that Baekhyun was in fact aware that vampires existed, and that he was one as well. People didn’t usually jump to that conclusion so easily, and during such a short period of time. He wondered how Baekhyun became knowledgeable of everything so fast.

“It’s dangerous there.” Sehun eventually replied, “Don’t go near that place.”

Baekhyun stared at Sehun curiously, surprised that he was concerned about his well being, “…Are you worried about me?”

“Vampires thrive in that city. I don’t want anyone to feed from you besides me.”

Baekhyun remained quiet for a moment, his cheeks blushing slightly from Sehun’s statement, “…But you won’t need to feed if I help you.”

“About that.” Sehun replied, curiosity growing in his eyes, “How did you heal him?”

“…I’m actually not entirely sure myself.” Baekhyun admitted, glancing down at his bedsheets, “I’ve been having weird dreams lately…after I met you. Some woman keeps telling me I have the power of light, the ability to heal vampires.”

“And you can’t turn into one yourself?” Sehun asked, narrowing his eyes in speculation.

“No, I guess I have an immunity to it. Something about my blood.”

Sehun slowly turned his face away, pensively staring into the darkness of Baekhyun’s room. Baekhyun continued watching him, feeling his heart beating faster the longer he looked at him. Something about Sehun was so intimidating, besides the fact that he was a vampire. He had a strong presence, a powerful and compelling aura that demanded the attention of anyone nearby, entrancing them with his handsome and cold appearance.

“…Don’t you want to be human again?” Baekhyun sheepishly asked, gripping onto his bedsheets as he spoke.

Sehun remained silent, continuing to stare blankly forward. Studying him closely, Baekhyun could see that his eyes were brooding, many thoughts passing through his mind that failed to escape.

Baekhyun was still young, and naive to many things in the world, but even he could tell there was something Sehun would rather not speak about. It seemed he had somewhat of a complicated answer to Baekhyun’s question, one that he wasn’t ready to tell.

“…Well, I hope one day you’ll want to be healed.” Baekhyun smiled sweetly, trying his best to lighten the mood, “I bet it’s been a while since you ate any food, right? We can go get an ice cream together~”

Sehun hesitated a moment before glancing over at Baekhyun again, witnessing the happy expression on his face. He really was so innocent and pure, it was no wonder to Sehun that he smelled and tasted so good. Staring at him right then, smiling so warmly, Sehun really wanted to sink his fangs into him again.

“By the way, what’s your real age?” Baekhyun continued, curious exactly how long it had been since Sehun ate any food.

Thinking for a moment, Sehun tried to recall how long it had been as well. He had stopped keeping track of his age, the number becoming meaningless to him, “…Close to four hundred.”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows in surprise, sitting forward a little as he opened his mouth wide to speak, “Four hundred?”

“Yes. I’m the longest living vampire in this area, at least that I’ve met. I’m sure there are far older ones out there.”

Baekhyun went quiet, using his fingers to quickly count, “…So you were born in the sixteen hundreds?”

“Yes.” Sehun answered simply again.

“You’ve probably never even had ice cream, have you?” Baekhyun gasped, suddenly realizing it.

“No.”

“It’s amazing!” Baekhyun smiled, wiggling his body in excitement, “We definitely have to get some right away! There are so many other yummy things too!”

Sehun watched as Baekhyun went silent thinking for a moment, and then quickly began speaking again, listing a large amount of food items Sehun had never eaten before, including pizza and french fries. A smile slowly grew on Sehun’s lips as he listened to him, it was obvious that food was really important to Baekhyun. He was relieved Baekhyun couldn’t become a vampire, because taking food away from him clearly would have been very detrimental to his happiness, along with the other curses of immortality. Staring at Baekhyun right then, rambling about food with a large smile on his face, Sehun felt reassured there were still beautiful things in the world, a light that could never be consumed by shadows.

As Baekhyun went on, the mention of food eventually forced Sehun’s mind to drift, his eyes glancing down at Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun noticed, and abruptly stopped speaking, quickly realizing what Sehun was staring at. He nibbled on his lip nervously, remembering that it had been a while since Sehun had last bitten him.

“…You’re thirsty, aren’t you?” Baekhyun asked, taking a heavy breath as he continued staring at Sehun’s hungry expression.

“Yes.” Sehun answered, keeping his eyes locked on Baekhyun’s neck.

Baekhyun swallowed deeply, slowly raising one of his hands to grab onto the collar of his shirt. Tilting his head to the side, he pulled his shirt down, exposing his neck and shoulder. Sehun instantly felt his fangs grow, the vision of Baekhyun’s neck irresistible to him.

“…Go ahead.” Baekhyun shyly invited him, “…I don’t mind.”

Sehun could feel his entire body reel at Baekhyun’s offer, not hesitating even a second to accept it. He bared his fangs as he crept towards Baekhyun, quickly slinking across the bed to sit closely next to him. Raising his hands, he grabbed hold of Baekhyun’s shoulders, his eyes staring down at Baekhyun’s neck with intense desire. 

Baekhyun gulped, nervous to just have Sehun sitting so close to him, much less feeling Sehun’s hands moving up his shoulders, his cold fingers grazing his skin as they latched onto the collar of his shirt, pulling it down even further to expose more of his warm skin. Baekhyun closed his eyes, taking a heavy breath as he drooped his head to the side more, wanting to give Sehun even better access. Something about Sehun’s touch was so intoxicating, it made Baekhyun lose his senses, lulled into a feeling of weary arousal as Sehun’s head sunk closer towards his neck.

He let out a quiet gasp as Sehun’s long fangs sunk into his neck, and raised his hands to grab onto Sehun as well, gripping his arms tightly as he felt the blood begin to drain from his body. He took heavy breaths, feeling increasingly dizzy as more and more blood was sucked from him. Sehun could feel him collapsing, and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s back to hold him close.

Sehun swore he could never get tired of Baekhyun’s sweet taste, each time he drank it was like a new exhilarating experience. Running his hands across the fabric of Baekhyun’s shirt, Sehun drank from him slowly, as if he were indulging in a long passionate kiss. He savored the smell from Baekhyun’s warm skin as well, his nose pressed close against his neck.

Regaining his senses after his initial thirst was satiated, Sehun was surprised that Baekhyun offered his neck to him so freely, that he didn’t mind having a vampire feed on him. He knew it could be a pretty terrifying experience, but Baekhyun seemed perfectly calm.

Releasing his fangs, Sehun made sure not to get carried away with his appetite. Staying close to his neck, Sehun licked up the dripping blood, swallowing it in his mouth after each stroke. He heard Baekhyun let out a weak breath, seemingly enjoying the feeling. His body shivered as Sehun dragged his tongue across his skin, gripping onto Sehun’s arms tighter and tighter with every lick.

Sehun paused momentarily, noticing how stimulated Baekhyun was by it. He was already finished cleaning Baekhyun’s wound, but he couldn’t resist playing with him a little more, wanting to hear more of Baekhyun’s quiet breaths. The sound was so soft on his ears, so pleasing to his senses, it was almost as addicting as the taste of his blood.

Slowly wetting Baekhyun’s neck again, Sehun savored the taste of his skin rather than his blood, running his tongue across a different part of his neck. He could feel Baekhyun wilt again, more pleasurable whimpers escaping his lips. It seemed like he was on the verge of losing control.

Stopping himself, Sehun let Baekhyun down carefully, laying his head back down on the pillow. Baekhyun stared up at him with half lidded eyes, in a daze of pleasure, lost under Sehun’s spell. Sehun had almost forgotten, what a strong influence he had over the smaller boy. He could bend Baekhyun to his every will, seduce him easily with his touch. However, even knowing that, Baekhyun seemed especially susceptible to his control. It was practically effortless to get him into a riled up state like this.

It was odd, considering Baekhyun’s immunity to becoming a vampire. It seemed that he had no protection against Sehun’s other powers. In fact, he was actually weak against them.

Staring back into Baekhyun’s eyes deeply, Sehun cast another incantation on him. The boy relaxed, his body wilting even more into the bed until he closed his eyes and suddenly fell asleep. Sehun remained hovering over him, looking down at his gentle face for a long moment. Staring at him, Sehun had a strong urge to protect his peaceful expression, to make sure nothing ever hurt him.

Crawling away, Sehun sat back down at the end of the bed, letting Baekhyun sleep. He wasn’t going to leave until the morning, when his influence over Baekhyun had lost effect. Until then, Sehun wanted to stay by Baekhyun’s side, watching over him carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know that the updates will be slowing down a bit, now that I’ve caught up with where I am currently still writing the story. Thanks for all your feedback! I’m so glad to know that you guys are enjoying it so far <3 I’ll try my best to write quickly, but I’m afraid I might be coming down with a cold （￣□￣；）Hopefully it will pass soon!


	6. Rose Blush

A pair of sunglasses were the girl’s choice of accessory for Baekhyun this evening, since they knew he would be attending Minseok’s soccer practice after school and it would be bright outside. Carefully placing the glasses behind his ears, they cooed at how cute Baekhyun looked still soundly sleeping on his desk. They were about three sizes larger than ordinary glasses, each lens in the shape of a pink heart. As well as drawing attention to his button nose, they helped bring out the natural pink hue of Baekhyun’s pretty lips. 

Shushing each other to be quiet again, the girl’s added one last touch. Carefully dabbing on some chapstick, they wanted to make sure Baekhyun would stay moisturized, and add a little sheen to his lips. They quickly began to coo again once they finished, the chapstick having a better result than they imagined, Baekhyun’s lips appearing extra plump and lustrous.

His friends had been watching his makeover in amusement, waiting for the girl’s to finish their meticulous work before they went over to wake him up. Noticing them leave, Chanyeol went over to him first, shaking his arm a little.

“Baekhyun.” He snickered, “Come on, we need to go to Minseok’s practice.”

With a grumble, Baekhyun opened his eyes, quickly squinting in confusion. It took him a moment to realize why his vision was so dark, but then he smiled as he looked over towards the girls in the classroom.

“Thanks for the glasses.” He giggled, holding onto the arms and making them bounce on his nose.

As the girl’s squealed, he got up to leave with his friends, waving bye to his classmates before they disappeared out the door. Baekhyun took out his phone to take a quick picture of himself as they walked, puckering his lips as he made a peace sign. He laughed once he saw the photo, realizing the girl’s had done a little extra work on him that day.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, and Baekhyun stopped to turn and see who it was, realizing it wasn’t one of his friends. His friend’s noticed him stop, and they all turned to look at the stranger as well, none of them recognizing the young man.

“Hey, it’s you.” The man smiled, the long corners of his mouth something Baekhyun quickly remembered, “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun blinked in surprise, unsure of what to say while his friends were listening. He didn’t think he’d being seeing the vampire again either, especially at his school, “Hey…”

“Listen, I’m sorry about…you know the stuff I said. I was just…in a bad mood because I was…hungry. Anyway, I’m glad you’re here, because I really wanted to thank you.”

Baekhyun smiled, noticing the former vampire actually seemed like a pretty nice guy, “It was no problem, I’m glad I could help.”

“Who’s this?” Chanyeol whispered to Baekhyun quietly.

“Oh…just some guy I met once…” Baekhyun nervously replied, trying to think of some excuse, “…I just showed him a few video game tricks.”

“Really, that was amazing.” Jongdae interrupted, not hearing them whispering, “I didn’t know it was possible, and I’m still not sure how it happened, but…I guess it’s not really important. I’m just so grateful….”

Chanyeol stared at him curiously, wondering what exactly Baekhyun showed him. It seemed pretty impressive whatever it was.

Baekhyun continued smiling at him, sensing the depth of his thankfulness, and how he wished he could say more. But Baekhyun didn’t need to hear more, knowing how much it must have meant to him, “You’re welcome.” 

“I’m Jongdae.” He smiled again, reaching out his hand.

Baekhyun happily grabbed it, noticing that his skin felt warm. He lingered on the thought for a moment, wanting to give that to Sehun as well, “I’m Baekhyun.”

“Nice to meet you Baekhyun.” He replied with a shake of his hand before letting go, “I’m sorry to cut this short though, I have to hurry to soccer practice.”

“You’re on the team?”

“Yeah, I just joined.” Jongdae confidently smiled, “Something I always wanted to try.”

“We’re heading there too.” Baekhyun pointed at his friends, “Our friend is on the team, Kim Minseok.”

“Oh, I guess I’ll see you there then.” Jongdae replied with a thumbs up, turning his body as he started to leave, “Thanks again Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun nodded, watching as Jongdae left, “See you there~”

“Damn.” Chanyeol spoke the moment Jongdae was out of earshot, “What did you show him?”

“…Nothing much really.” Baekhyun nervously laughed, quickly waving his hand as he urged his friends to hurry, “Anyway, we need to get going.”  
  
  


 

After greeting Minseok and giving him a cold drink, they looked around at the bleachers for a place to sit. Not too many people usually came, and it was easy to find a nice spot with a good amount of shade.

But Baekhyun was more concerned about something else. From the moment they stepped on the field he was starting to feel that strange sensation again. Remembering what the feeling meant, Baekhyun knew a vampire must have been nearby.

As Baekhyun examined the bleachers, he noticed someone was already sitting in the best seat, covered by a large amount of shade. His chest suddenly tightened upon looking at their face, recognizing his appearance even from a distance. Sehun was sitting by himself, staring back at Baekhyun, as if he had been watching him the entire time.

Hurrying over to him, Baekhyun smiled as his anxious feelings washed away, waving at Sehun happily. He wasn’t expecting to see Sehun out in the day again, since he had become somewhat of a mysterious appearance at night. And he certainly didn’t expect to see him at Minseok’s soccer practice of all places. Sitting down right next to him, Baekhyun continued smiling, looking directly into Sehun’s eyes.

“Hi Sehun~ What are you doing here?” 

Sehun hesitated to answer, still surprised that Baekhyun wasn’t frightened by him. He actually seemed happy to see him. Apparently, Baekhyun really did think of him as a friend, even after everything that happened.

“Do you like soccer?” Baekhyun continued, the rest of his friends finally approaching them to sit down as well. It took a minute before they recognized Sehun, remembering that he was the violinist they saw at the park a little while ago.

“Hey.” Chanyeol interrupted, still looking at Sehun, “We didn’t really get a chance to meet last time. I’m Chanyeol.”

“Oh, right, sorry!” Baekhyun laughed, “I guess you guys didn’t talk last time, huh?”

Chanyeol smirked at Baekhyun, nudging his arm as he whispered to him quietly, “Yeah, because somebody was hogging all his attention.”

Baekhyun nudged Chanyeol’s arm back, glaring at him a little, “I was not. You could have said hi too.”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at Baekhyun’s statement, “What’s the deal anyway? You sure are making a lot of new friends lately.”

Kyungsoo decided to interrupt, realizing it would take a while before they stopped talking, “I’m Kyungsoo.”

Sehun simply bowed his head, knowing that repeating his own name was kind of pointless.

“And that’s Minseok over there.” Baekhyun added, pointing at Minseok on the field.

Sehun glanced over at the players, watching as they warmed up for a bit before the game. He already knew who Minseok was, but he was more interested in the other player that had recently joined their team. 

Baekhyun noticed Sehun staring at the wrong person, and curiously followed his eyes to see who he was looking at. Realizing who it was, Baekhyun leaned in closer to Sehun to whisper to him quietly, not wanting his friends to hear them.

“Are you here to see Jongdae? I guess he just transferred here.”

“I wasn’t. I came here to talk to you.” Sehun replied, “I just noticed he was here.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun blushed, surprised that Sehun had really come here just to talk to him, “…Should we go somewhere private then?”

“That would be best, if you can.” Sehun answered, glancing over at Baekhyun’s friends, “But we can wait until later if that’s better.”

Baekhyun looked over at his friends as well, noticing that Kyungsoo was unpacking some food he had brought for them all to share. Sehun watched a smile grow on Baekhyun’s face, immediately distracted by the sight of the delicious looking snacks. He figured Baekhyun wouldn’t want to miss out on this, since he always got excited when it came to food.

As Kyungsoo was divvying the snacks, he looked over at Sehun, trying to hand him some as well, “Here, are you hungry?”

“No thank you, I’m fine.” Sehun answered, “I just ate.”

Chanyeol quickly snatched it from Kyungsoo’s hand, smiling wide with victory, “More for me then!”

Baekhyun pouted, whining at his taller friend for stealing it. Sehun watched his lips jutting out as he spoke, glistening from the chapstick he was wearing. The glasses certainly helped emphasize his expression, drawing attention to his mouth. Sehun really didn’t think he could look more adorable if he tried, especially paired with the uniform he was wearing. The shirt was a light shade of pink, with short sleeves for the summer. But the shorts caught Sehun’s eye the most, somehow making Baekhyun look even tinier as they showed off his small legs.

“Here Baekhyun, I brought the orange juice you wanted.” Kyungsoo offered, handing him a small bottle.

“Thanks Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun smiled, quickly grabbing it from him to take a large gulp.

Sehun continued watching him, wondering if orange juice was a typical drink he liked. He couldn’t help feeling curious about it, knowing that it contained a good source of vitamins helpful for replenishing blood.

After Baekhyun finished taking a few sips, he looked over at Sehun again, still smiling happily, “Okay, I’m ready now.”

Sehun nodded, waiting while Baekhyun told his friends. Still absorbed in eating, Baekhyun had to tap Kyungsoo’s shoulder to get his attention, “Hey, we’ll be right back.”

Kyungsoo smirked at Baekhyun, glancing back and forth between him and Sehun, “Okay, have fun.”

Baekhyun hardly noticed Kyungsoo’s response, and quickly rose from his seat to leave with Sehun. Sehun stood up as well, following Baekhyun as he hopped down the bleachers, choosing to carefully step down them instead. Chanyeol suddenly noticed them leaving and watched them both as they exited the comfort of the shade, keeping his eyes on Sehun. Staring at him closely, his expression suddenly changed, a harsh look flashing in his eyes.

Going towards a nearby tree, Baekhyun stopped, wondering if it was private enough. It was distant enough from the bleachers that no one would hear them, but Baekhyun wasn’t sure if Sehun wanted to be out of sight as well. He turned to watch Sehun coming towards him, also stopping underneath the tree. Standing close together, Sehun stared down at Baekhyun, seemingly satisfied with the spot.

It was even hotter than usual that day, something that Sehun wasn’t used to. It never got this warm in Gyeoul, but it wasn’t like weather effected him much anyway. There wasn’t a single drop of perspiration on his skin, unlike Baekhyun. His forehead was shimmering with a light sheen of sweat, his bangs sticking to his damp skin. 

Cicadas were chirping all around them, their loud chorus practically drowning out any other sounds. Still, it was possible to hear the kick of the soccer ball and small cheers from the audience as the game started. But Baekhyun hardly noticed, suddenly feeling nervous as he looked up at Sehun. Despite the heat and the atmosphere of summer all around him, Baekhyun still felt a numbing frost when he looked into Sehun’s eyes.

“Did you want me to heal you now?” Baekhyun asked hopefully.

“I wanted to warn you.” Sehun started, his voice sending Baekhyun another chill, “Your smell has been getting stronger lately.”

“…Really?” Baekhyun asked, remembering that the scent of his blood attracted vampires.

“Yes.” Sehun admitted, having difficulty even in that moment resisting the urge to drink his blood, “…For some reason, I think it’s getting stronger after each time I bite you.”

Sehun was honestly a little reluctant to tell Baekhyun this fact. He was worried Baekhyun would be less willing to let him bite him if he knew.

“Oh, that makes sense actually.” Baekhyun smiled as a look of understanding flashed in his eyes, “The woman from my dreams told me that my power woke up after you bit me the first time.”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun curiously, wondering what else this woman may have told Baekhyun. Regardless, it seemed that his theory was true, that biting Baekhyun would result in the unfortunate side effect of attracting other vampires.

They suddenly heard cheering again as one of the players scored a goal. Baekhyun finally broke his gaze with Sehun for a moment, glancing over at the team to see them giving each other high fives. Minseok had a large smile on his face, already jogging away to keep playing.

“…Well, I don’t think it will be long before more vampires come to find you, they’ll be able to smell you from father away now. You’ll need to be careful.”

Turning to look back at Sehun, Baekhyun smiled again, touched that Sehun was looking out for him, “Okay, thanks for warning me.”

“One more thing.” Sehun replied, his eyes turning hard as he stared at Baekhyun, “Don’t invite anyone inside your house. You made that mistake with me too easily.”

“Oh that’s right…” Baekhyun nodded his head lightly, remembering that fact about vampires, “…I won’t.”

It went silent between them as Baekhyun thought for a moment, trying to think of some other things they could talk about besides vampires. There was so much he wanted to know about Sehun, curious about his past and even his present. He wished he had hours to talk to him, listening to any stories Sehun was willing to tell. But it didn’t seem like Sehun enjoyed talking much anyway.

“…You didn’t bring your violin today.” Baekhyun eventually observed, glancing down at Sehun’s hands.

“No, I just came here to talk to you.”

“I’d love to hear you play a song one day. I’ve only heard small parts so far.” Baekhyun’s lips jutted out with every round syllable he made, his glasses once again perfectly framing his mouth.

He was like the personification of sweet candy, looking and smelling and tasting like a delicious treat. Sehun wasn’t sure how he was able to resist biting him right then, his senses overwhelmed by the temptation.

Another shout from the students caught their attention, and Baekhyun smiled brightly once he noticed Minseok approaching the goal with the ball. Swiftly kicking it, the goalie jumped to try and block it, but failed as he fell to the ground. Baekhyun watched as his friends jumped up from their seat, cheering enthusiastically for Minseok.

“I should get back.” Baekhyun continued smiling as he looked at Sehun again, “Are you coming?”

Sehun shook his head, “No, I need to get some rest.”

Baekhyun pouted a little, disappointed that Sehun was already leaving, “…Will I see you again soon?”

A smile slowly appeared on Sehun’s lips, still intrigued by Baekhyun’s desire to be near him. Reaching forward, Sehun gently grabbed onto Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun shivered from his cold touch, and watched as Sehun bent over to place a kiss on his hand, just like the first time they met. He kept his lips pressed against Baekhyun’s skin for a moment before he pulled away, glancing up into Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Soon.”

Baekhyun felt his cheeks getting hot, turning even brighter than they already were from the heat outside. He bit down on his lip nervously, watching as Sehun turned to leave, walking across the grass towards the entrance of the school.

With just one small touch, Sehun was able to make Baekhyun feel like goo inside. He remembered the same sensation from a few nights ago, when Sehun last bit him. The subtle arousal he felt the moment Sehun put his hands on him and pressed his face against his neck. Breathing heavily, Baekhyun wondered how Sehun was able to make him lose his senses so easily.

Eventually tearing himself away, Baekhyun left the shade of the trees to join his friends again. Walking up the bleachers towards them, Chanyeol smiled as he watched him.

“That guy is pretty suave, isn’t he?”

“…What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked, still blushing slightly as he sat down.

“I saw him kiss your hand again.” Chanyeol laughed, shrugging his eyebrows at Baekhyun.

“Are you spying on me?!” Baekhyun huffed in embarrassment.

“I was just wondering what was taking you guys so long, and then I saw that.” Chanyeol laughed again.

“Did he leave already?” Kyungsoo asked, suddenly realizing that Sehun hadn’t returned with Baekhyun.

“…Yeah.” Baekhyun sighed, “He needed to go.”

“Really though, it seems like you two have gotten pretty close.” Chanyeol continued, an annoying smile still on his face, “Are you guys gonna start dating or what?”

Chanyeol felt a sudden strong pinch on his arm, and cringed in pain as he looked over at Kyungsoo. Glaring at Chanyeol, Kyungsoo held the pinch for a short moment before letting go.

“Just leave him alone.”

Chanyeol whined as he rubbed his arm, staring at a pink mark on his skin from Kyungsoo’s pinch, “Fiiine.”

“Thanks Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun laughed, watching Chanyeol continue to rub his arm.

“Here.” Kyungsoo smiled, offering Baekhyun some more food.

Baekhyun happily reached for some, quickly shoving it in his mouth. Chewing a large mouthful, he looked back at the game, watching as Minseok ran across the field. He wished Sehun could have stayed to watch the whole thing, but he knew it probably wasn’t wise for vampires to socialize with people too much. He just hoped one day, Sehun would let him heal him, and then they could enjoy all sorts of things together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a little while, I have bronchitis (not bad anymore but I’m still just kinda tired and having difficulty concentrating.) So I hope this update doesn’t have a lot of mistakes. I know not much happened, but the next chapter will be more interesting~ Thanks for reading!


	7. Rushing Blood

Getting followed by unwanted strangers started to become somewhat of a normal occurrence for Baekhyun. At first it was still kind of frightening for him, but after curing each vampire and witnessing the relief and joy on their faces, Baekhyun began to feel enthusiastic about it. So much so that he decided to start going places by himself at night to lure possible vampires.

Sehun kept watch over him the entire time from afar, always prepared to intervene if Baekhyun got in any trouble. But so far Baekhyun was able to handle himself, and he never even realized Sehun was there to protect him.

During the day Baekhyun was rather safe, since that’s when vampires were usually sleeping. He was able to walk home in ease, knowing that it wasn’t until the sun set that vampires would start to come looking for him.

It kind of amused Baekhyun for some reason, the fact that vampires slept throughout the day, especially imagining Sehun. It brought a smile to his face, picturing Sehun sleeping peacefully in his bed while he was at school.

Stepping up to a vending machine, Baekhyun analyzed his options carefully, trying to decide which beverage he wanted the most. All of the drinks sounded refreshing, but he realized he should probably go with orange juice again. Just like Sehun assumed, Baekhyun had been drinking it a lot lately to help increase his blood production. He had been eating more carefully at home as well, knowing that his blood was a precious resource, especially if Sehun was going to keep drinking it.

Pressing the button on the machine, Baekhyun selected the juice, waiting for it to drop down. Unfortunately, it didn’t respond. Baekhyun pressed the button a few more times, but still it wouldn’t budge. Giving it a nudge, Baekhyun tried to shake the machine a little, but it was no use.

Letting out a sigh, Baekhyun tried to find some more quarters in his pockets. He usually got a drink from this machine for his walk home, the cold beverage highly appreciated during the hot weather. But as he dug through his pockets, he realized he didn’t have any more change.

Giving the machine one last nudge, Baekhyun sighed again as he walked away. It seemed he would have to survive the journey without anything cold to drink. 

He wandered through his neighborhood at a slow pace, singing to himself quietly as he passed the numerous houses. The cicadas were chirping loudly still, the trilling sound combined with the hot sun making it feel like it was earlier in the day, even though it was hours past noon. 

Besides feeling uncomfortably hot, Baekhyun really liked this time of year. With all the plants and flowers in bloom, it created a really scenic walk home. Sometimes he even stopped to take a few selfies with the flowers, something that was always a favorite with his followers. The accessory the girls had given him that day was very appropriate for the occasion, and Baekhyun had it in his mind to intentionally take a photo that day.

Sitting on top of his head was a wreath of bright colored flowers, matching well with the blossoms all around him. Choosing which ones contrasted best with the ones he was wearing, Baekhyun knelt down next to a bundle of flowers. Taking out his phone, Baekhyun smiled as he captured a few pictures, changing his pose with each photo.

But then he suddenly stopped, feeling a chilling sensation crawl up his spine. Lowering his phone, Baekhyun looked around himself nervously, recognizing the feeling. It wasn’t long until he spotted someone standing nearby, staring right at him.

“Sehun!” Baekhyun smiled as he quickly stood up, “Hi~”

Sehun stepped closer to him, standing right next to him as he held something out in his hand to give to Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked down at it curiously, discovering a large bottle of orange juice in his hand, condensation dripping down the exterior indicating how cold it probably was.

“Thank you!” Baekhyun smiled again, gently grabbing it from Sehun. Twisting off the cap, Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to take a large gulp, the cold liquid instantly quenching his thirst.

“Are you free right now?” Sehun asked, watching Baekhyun’s throat as he took a few more gulps, suddenly noticing Baekhyun didn’t have much of an adams apple.

Swallowing the drink with a satisfied sigh, Baekhyun lowered the bottle to look at Sehun again, “I am. Did you want to hang out?”

“I wanted to show you something.” Sehun answered, tucking his hands inside his pockets, “I was hoping you could come with me.”

“Sure~” Baekhyun replied with an excited trill, more than willing to spend time with Sehun. Even if he was busy, he would have dropped his plans for this opportunity.

“Follow me.” Sehun invited him, turning around to start walking.

Baekhyun quickly joined his side, walking alongside him down the sidewalk. He couldn’t resist frequently turning his head, looking up at Sehun with a smile, more happy to be with him than curious as to where they were going. He couldn’t imagine a more pleasant atmosphere, with the warm weather and beautiful surroundings. It was the perfect setting for a nice stroll together, cicadas and birds both chirping in the distance. Baekhyun usually liked to talk, but in that moment, he was happy enjoying the summer ambience.

Sehun was enjoying it as well, liking the feeling of having Baekhyun at his side, the two of them alone together on a simple little walk. It was such a small pleasure, but something that Sehun had never really experienced before. He almost wanted to slow down just so he could savor it longer.

“…I like your wreath.” Sehun eventually spoke, looking down at the collection of flowers on Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun gave Sehun another sweet smile, looking up at him as he reached for the wreath, gently pinching one of the flowers, “Thanks. The girls in my class like to dress me up with this stuff, because I fall asleep at my desk a lot.”

“Because you play games all night?” Sehun asked, remembering the laptop that usually sat on Baekhyun’s bed.

Baekhyun laughed, nodding his head, “Exactly.”

Sehun went quiet again, turning his head to look forward at the road. He was afraid if he stared at Baekhyun any longer he might lose control, shoving him against the wall to sink his fangs into his neck.

“So, where are we going?” Baekhyun asked after taking another sip from his orange juice.

“We’re almost there.” Sehun replied, keeping his eyes fixed forward.

Baekhyun looked around curiously, wondering what Sehun possibly wanted to show him. They were still in the heart of his neighborhood, he couldn’t imagine anything nearby that was worth checking out.

“Really?”

Sehun suddenly stopped, looking over at one of the houses. Baekhyun stopped as well, staring at it with intrigue. It was a quaint home, just like the rest on the block, with a small garden in the front courtyard. It looked cozy inside, a large window in the front allowing vision into the interior.

“This is my new house.” Sehun informed Baekhyun, glancing over at him as he spoke.

Baekhyun’s eyes instantly grew in astonishment, “What?”

“I just bought it. I’m still moving in, but it won’t take me very long.” Sehun continued, reaching into his pocket to grab something.

A large smile grew on Baekhyun’s face as he stepped closer to the house, looking at it in a new light. He couldn’t even think of what to say, extremely delighted that Sehun had moved into his neighborhood.

“Here.” Sehun spoke again, handing Baekhyun a small key, “I want you to come here if you’re ever in any trouble.”

Baekhyun looked down at Sehun’s hands, noticing the key. Still smiling warmly, Baekhyun took it from him, holding onto it carefully.

“Thank you.”

Moving past Baekhyun, Sehun stepped into the courtyard, going towards the door to unlock it. Baekhyun quickly followed behind him, realizing Sehun wanted to show him inside as well. Glancing around at the garden, Baekhyun waited for Sehun to open the door, appreciating the beauty of his new house. It was certainly an improvement from his old place.

Swinging open the door, Sehun stepped aside, inviting Baekhyun to enter first. Baekhyun smiled at Sehun briefly before going inside, continuing to glance around at everything curiously. It was empty, but Baekhyun could tell what a lovely home it was.

“I can help you move in, if you want.” Baekhyun offered, finding his way to the kitchen.

“I really don’t have very many things.”

Placing his drink down on the counter, Baekhyun analyzed the kitchen for a moment before moving his eyes again. He spotted Sehun’s violin sitting in the living room, looking rather lonely and small in the empty space. 

Wandering off again, Baekhyun checked out the other rooms, discovering the bedroom and bathroom. Sehun followed him everywhere silently, until they eventually returned to the living room. He could tell Baekhyun was planning out different arrangements for furniture in his mind, inspired by the empty canvas. 

“Can I stay for a while?” Baekhyun asked, turning to look over at Sehun.

Sehun just nodded, watching as Baekhyun suddenly lowered to sit on the floor, since there was no chairs to sit on. Sehun did the same, sitting beside Baekhyun in the living room, looking out the window together towards the front yard.

Baekhyun went oddly quiet for a while, wanting to talk to Sehun about something but honestly a little afraid to say it. Sehun noticed Baekhyun was struggling, but waited patiently until he was ready to speak instead of asking him about it.

“Sehun…Why don’t you want me to heal you yet?” Baekhyun finally asked in a nervous voice, crossing his legs in front of his body and holding onto his feet.

Sehun remained quiet, his eyes once again reflecting the deep thoughts that he failed to say. Baekhyun stared at his face curiously, wondering what exactly was holding him back. He had spent many hours trying to think of the reason, why Sehun wasn’t excited to accept his offer. All the other vampires he met seemed thrilled with the opportunity.

“…Do you want to stay immortal?”

Sehun glanced down at his hands, keeping his eyes on them for a short moment, clenching one of his fists, “No. I don’t want to be a vampire…but I don’t want to be a human either. To live…to die…to stay like this. I’m not sure what I want. The answer is not very easy for me.”

Baekhyun stared at Sehun with concern, detecting the amount of inner turmoil Sehun had for this subject. It seemed like it might have been something Sehun struggled thinking about before they even met. About his own mortality. 

“…I want to help you.” Baekhyun answered in a timid voice, “I’d like to see you as a human again.”

Sehun remained still for a long while, until he eventually glanced over at Baekhyun, his eyes softening once they landed on Baekhyun’s concerned expression. The last thing he wanted was to trouble Baekhyun with his personal issues. He needed Baekhyun to keep his positive outlook, to wish for him to be human again. He knew if Baekhyun were to find out the reason why he was hesitant to accept his offer, Baekhyun wouldn’t be so willing to help him anymore.

It was essential to Sehun that Baekhyun kept his purity and innate innocence. For him, Baekhyun’s presence was the closest sensation to warmth he had felt in uncountable years. After wandering in winter for so long, Baekhyun was like a breath of spring air. His smile, his laughter, his kind spirit. His entire being was like springtime. Sehun desperately wanted to live in spring too, or at least experience it for a brief moment.

Baekhyun felt his heart begin to race as Sehun continued staring at him in silence. He didn’t recognize the expression on Sehun’s face, and wasn’t quite sure how to handle it. With a nervous blush, his eyes shifted down to the floor, awkwardly playing with his own fingers. The flowers on his head helped accent the rosy color of his cheeks, making Sehun admire him even longer.

Continuing to stare downward, he watched as Sehun placed his hand closer to him on the floor, gaining balance to lean towards him. Baekhyun’s whole body tightened up, his heart gripping as he raised his head again, noticing how close Sehun’s face had gotten to his own. He could see so deeply into Sehun’s piercing eyes, at last understanding the expression behind them. Baekhyun gulped as he watched them close, the gap between them slowly vanishing. 

Closing his eyes as well, he felt the nip of ice on his lips, a gentle kiss that made Baekhyun shiver. His heart continued racing as Sehun lingered on the kiss, feeling Sehun’s cold fingertips suddenly press against his cheek, holding onto him as he softly caressed his face. 

Sehun absorbed the heat from Baekhyun’s skin, the warmth enough to thaw his own lips slightly. He didn’t want to let go, entranced by the gentle feeling of Baekhyun’s lips, by the rush of pleasure in his entire body.

For that small moment, Sehun was in spring.

Reluctantly breaking away, Sehun wet his lips, staying close to Baekhyun’s face. He could hear Baekhyun’s heart pounding, and watched as Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes. His expression looked so delicate, timid yet filled with shy excitement.

With a small sigh, Sehun pulled himself further away, suddenly realizing what he had done. He had acted on an impulse, a selfish desire that would only make things more complicated.

“I’m sorry.”

“…Why?” Baekhyun asked in a small voice, concerned why Sehun was apologizing.

Sehun suddenly rose on his feet, staying near Baekhyun as he looked at another part of the room, “…I just…I shouldn’t have done that.”

Baekhyun slowly smiled at him, although he still didn’t really understand. It was somehow comforting to see this vulnerable side of Sehun.

“But I liked it.” Baekhyun replied shyly, the innocent smile he was wearing audible in his words.

Sehun continued to stare off into the distance, clearly still upset with himself. Baekhyun watched him for a while, until he suddenly stepped away, going towards another part of the room.

“…There was another reason I brought you here.” Sehun eventually answered, deciding to change the topic.

Baekhyun became excited as he watched Sehun approach his violin, grabbing it from it’s stand. His smile enlarged, hoping that Sehun was going to play something for him.

“…You wanted to hear a song, right?” Sehun asked, finally making eye contact with Baekhyun again.

“Yes please!” Baekhyun quickly answered, scrunching up his legs in happiness as he continued to hold onto his feet.

Sehun spent a moment staring at Baekhyun, admiring his happy expression and the wreath of flowers still laying on top of his hair. He wanted to capture this feeling, to put Baekhyun’s essence of spring into a song. His fingers were anxious to play, more inspired than they had ever been before.

Bringing the violin to rest on his shoulder, Sehun closed his eyes, concentrating on the memory of Baekhyun’s smile. Bringing the bow to touch the strings, Sehun pressed down his fingers, lightly dragging the bow.

Unlike the haunting sound Baekhyun was used to, the song was light and cheerful, as if the music were enveloping him in a soft breeze. It bounced like petals in the wind, almost matching the same fluttering of his heart as he watched Sehun play. Unconsciously he held his breath, trying his best to listen carefully to every note. 

It was beautiful, the music as well as the vision of the tall, dark vampire playing such a delicate instrument. His features appeared softer to Baekhyun than they had before, his face relaxed and peaceful, although a trace of sadness still lingered in his expression.

Perhaps that’s what made the song so beautiful, the slight tinge of sorrow sometimes tainting the otherwise joyful song. It was a gentle balance, as if the notes were in some kind of subdued duel, the melancholy emotion unable to win yet unwilling to surrender.

Sehun couldn’t help it, his feelings and thoughts pouring into the song, a constant fear nagging at the back of his mind. As much as he wanted it to resonate with the warm aura Baekhyun emitted, he wasn’t able to ignore his own anxieties. Still, even if it wasn’t perfect, Sehun was content with it. It put him at ease, the chance to express himself in this manner, something the violin had always given him.

Baekhyun made a sound of awe when Sehun finished, sitting still for a short moment as he let the effect of the song fully sink in, “…That was beautiful.”

Sehun carefully lowered the violin off his shoulder, opening his eyes to look over at Baekhyun. Staring at him, Sehun felt even more aware of all the flaws and imperfections of his song. He was no where near capturing spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long T^T All of you have been so patient…Or maybe you just forgot about this story? Lol anyway, don’t feel afraid to nag me, I need the encouragement sometimes. My schedule has been changing a lot lately, and I’m struggling to find time to write. I think it will be better again soon, at least I hope.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this long overdue update though. I love when you guys make guesses about what’s happening, some of you are so observant :) So here is my challenge, does anyone have a guess why Sehun is hesitant to becoming human again?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! I hope you are all doing well <3


	8. Crimson Affection

“Someone looks especially happy today.” Minseok smiled, noticing the brimming joy on Baekhyun’s face.

“Seriously though, you’re blinding me.” Chanyeol teased, covering his eyes with his hand.

Baekhyun’s smile grew even larger, eager to tell someone what happened the other day. Glancing at each of his friends, they all saw the excitement brewing in his eyes.

“Remember Sehun?”

“Yeah, we just saw him a few days ago. The violinist right?” Kyungsoo responded, already having a feeling where this was going.

“You did?” Minseok interrupted, unaware that Sehun had attended his practice.

Chanyeol averted his eyes, his smile from a moment ago suddenly disappearing. He took a heavy breath, trying his best to prepare himself for whatever news Baekhyun had.

Baekhyun bounced in front of everyone, turning to face them all and stopping them from walking any further. Waiting for a moment, Baekhyun bit down on his lip in happiness, gripping onto the straps of his backpack.

“I think he likes me.”

A mixture of expressions appeared on his friend’s faces, each of them having a different reaction. Minseok was the only one who seemed surprised, just now discovering that Baekhyun had even met with Sehun again since the day they met. Chanyeol tried his best to conceal his displeasure, but this news was more unfortunate than he was hoping for. Averting his eyes again, Chanyeol hoped Baekhyun didn’t already see the unhappy look on his face.

“You’re just realizing that now?” Kyungsoo replied plainly, the dull look in his eyes indicating his lack of surprise, “He’s kissed your hand twice already.”

Baekhyun let out a small laugh, thinking about it for a moment, “…I guess that was a good sign too.”

“He kissed your hand again?” Minseok asked in amusement, surprised that Baekhyun didn’t think anything of it, “What made you realize then?”

Baekhyun quickly pointed at his lips, tapping them a few times, “He kissed me.”

Kyungsoo laughed this time, surprised that Baekhyun was even contemplating Sehun’s feelings, “Yeah, I think he likes you too.”

“Maybe not though.” Chanyeol suddenly interrupted, a slight tremor of anger present in his voice, “You don’t even know this guy. You should be careful.”

Minseok and Kyungsoo both glanced over at Chanyeol, surprised by his obvious insecurity. They had never seen Chanyeol act this way before, especially towards Baekhyun, and slowly realized they were being insensitive.

“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t mean any harm.” Baekhyun answered, remembering the look on Sehun’s face after he apologized for kissing him, “…I don’t think he’s like that.”

“But you don’t know that for sure.” Chanyeol snapped, almost beginning to shout, “He could just be messing around with you.”

Kyungsoo tapped Chanyeol’s arm, realizing he was getting really angry, “Chanyeol…”

Chanyeol huffed in irritation, pulling his arm away. He realized it too, how angry he was. Knowing it would only get worse if he continued chatting with them, he suddenly stomped off, walking past Baekhyun to continue going towards the school.

Kyungsoo and Minseok both looked over at each other in concern, wondering what they should do about the situation. It definitely seemed like they needed to have a private discussion with him later.

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol leave, a little confused with what just happened. He knew Chanyeol was protective towards his friends, but this seemed like an overreaction.  
  
  


 

As much as Baekhyun wanted to see Sehun again, he had too much homework to spend time at Sehun’s house, especially since he had spent so much time with him the other day. Instead, Baekhyun stayed up late trying to finish several worksheets, hoping that Sehun might randomly pop in at any moment and save him from his boredom.

After all, it had been a while since Sehun had drank any of his blood. Thinking about it, Baekhyun suddenly realized how odd it it was that Sehun never tried to bite him yesterday. He wondered if Sehun was waiting for an invitation, and quickly began to feel bad that he never made an offer to him.

Through distracted thoughts, Baekhyun was eventually able to finish his homework, and lowered his pencil with a sigh. Rubbing his eyes, Baekhyun pressed the button on his phone to see the clock, wondering if he had enough time to still go see Sehun.

Unfortunately it was too late, he hardly had enough time to sleep before class the next day. Regretfully, Baekhyun shut off the light, going over to his bed to lay down. He had forgotten about the headband he was still wearing, and failed to notice it even as he plopped down on the sheets and buried his head in the pillow.

Sehun watched as he quickly fell asleep, sitting outside Baekhyun’s window on a tree branch the entire time he was working. He usually waited here, making sure to follow Baekhyun whenever he decided to go out and look for vampires. 

However, even Sehun didn't realize there was already another vampire there watching them both. He had been too absorbed in the vision of Baekhyun silently working to pay attention to anything else. It wasn’t until the person decided to materialize next to Sehun on the tree that Sehun finally noticed his presence. Looking over at him with a threatening expression, Sehun learned who it was.

Kai, a vampire that was close in age to himself, in both appearance and long years of immortal life. Sehun had met him a few times before, inevitably crossing paths over the hundreds of years of their existence. He didn’t know much about him, but Sehun had surmised that Kai rather enjoyed being a vampire, at least it certainly seemed that way.

He had a playful expression on his face, but one that was tainted with wicked intentions. Reclining against the tree, he tilted his head as he spoke, his gaze unsettling as he stared at Sehun.

“Why don’t you just drink his blood already?” He asked while examining Sehun’s extremely pale face, realizing it had been a while since he had tasted any blood, “You must be starving.” 

“What are you doing here?” Sehun replied in a cold voice, glancing back over at Baekhyun as he tried to ignore him.

“I think you know.” Kai chuckled, his fangs exposed as his lips curled up into a devious smirk, “Everyone has been coming here lately, to find the owner of that irresistible smelling blood.”

Sehun’s expression remained calm, but there was an undeniable discomfort projecting from him, a tense atmosphere that Kai could easily detect. Kai watched him for a moment more, noticing what a delicate subject this was for Sehun.

Eventually pushing himself away from the tree, Kai sighed before he spoke again, “But it seems like you’ve already claimed him. I doubt you’ll let me get anywhere near him.”

He waited to see if Sehun would say anything in response, but Sehun remained quiet, his eyes focused on Baekhyun laying in his bed. 

“You seem very taken with him Sehun…I can’t blame you, he’s pretty cute.” Kai added another pause, lingering on those words for a moment before he continued, “I heard he’s even been healing vampires. Isn’t that sweet? …But I wonder why you haven’t been cured yet.”

“It’s none of your business.” Sehun replied harshly, getting increasingly annoyed with Kai’s presence.

Kai laughed lightly, enjoying how quickly Sehun was getting irritated. Raising his hands and shrugging his shoulders, he turned around to face the other direction, “Sorry sorry, you’re right. I’ll leave you alone now. Besides, I’m hungry too, and there’s lots of other tasty smelling people in this town.”

Sehun glanced at Kai one last time, watching as he suddenly vanished into mist. Reflecting on Kai’s words, Sehun was comforted by the fact that Baekhyun’s healing powers were becoming well known. Perhaps vampires would come looking for Baekhyun for that reason, hoping to be cured instead of trying to drink his blood. If that was the case, Sehun wouldn’t have to worry as much.

Vanishing from the tree as well, Sehun reappeared in Baekhyun’s room, standing next to his bed. He stared down at the small boy for a short moment, listening to the quiet sounds he was making in his sleep. It was difficult for Sehun to resist biting him, the smell of Baekhyun’s blood so potent as he stood inside his room.

But Sehun forced himself not to fall into the temptation. He wanted to resist it as long as possible, making sure Baekhyun had time to recover more blood. 

Kicking off his shoes, Sehun crawled onto the bed carefully, laying down next to Baekhyun. Baekhyun mumbled, opening his eyes slowly, suddenly aware of Sehun’s presence. But Sehun quickly used his spell on him, forcing Baekhyun to fall back asleep. He didn’t want to disturb the precious amount of time Baekhyun had left to rest.

Getting closer to him, Sehun wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, holding him against his body. Closing his eyes, Sehun enjoyed Baekhyun’s warmth and wonderful smell. He had been yearning for this for a while now, to just hold Baekhyun in his arms. 

He planned on leaving in the early morning, before Baekhyun woke back up. But for now, Sehun was going to treasure each second. Slowly leaning his head closer, he placed a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek. 

He wished he could spend every night this way.  
  
  


 

Baekhyun made a direct line for Sehun’s house after school was out. He couldn’t stop thinking about him all day long, remembering their kiss and worrying if Sehun needed to drink some blood. He didn’t waste any time looking at the flowers or taking photos, eager to get to Sehun as quickly as possible.

Unlocking the door, Baekhyun wondered if Sehun was still asleep. He stepped inside quietly, making sure not to make a lot of noise as he found his way to the bedroom. The door was open, and Baekhyun peeked inside to see Sehun laying in his bed sleeping peacefully.

Tip toeing over to him, Baekhyun smiled as he stared down at his relaxed face. He contemplated leaving him this way, sitting beside him until Sehun eventually woke up. But Baekhyun was too excited to see him, on top of being concerned about him. 

Sitting beside him, Baekhyun gently nudged his shoulder, “Sehun. Wake up, it’s me.”

Sehun slowly opened his eyes, feeling exhausted. The longer he didn’t drink any blood, the more and more tired he would get. He couldn’t wait much longer, otherwise he would start to lose his senses. A starving vampire was a dangerous thing. Without blood they would lose control, devouring anyone in their path.

Glancing over at Baekhyun, he felt his fangs growing slightly, picking up the scent of his sweet blood. Baekhyun was staring at him, a smile on his face and a cute accessory in his hair like always. This time, a singular flower tucked behind his ear. Sitting up, Sehun used all his strength to resist jumping on Baekhyun and biting him right then. 

“Is something wrong?”

“No.” Baekhyun continued smiling, “At least I don’t think so. I was actually getting kind of worried about you. You need to drink some blood, right?”

Sehun took a deep breath, relieved that Baekhyun thought to ask, “…Yes, I do.”

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Baekhyun asked, climbing more onto the bed to get closer to Sehun.

Sehun’s eyes intensely focused on Baekhyun’s neck, watching as Baekhyun started to undo his tie and unfasten the top buttons on his shirt. He could feel his fangs growing again, his vampiric instincts taking over as Baekhyun pulled the collar down to expose the entire nape of his neck.

Baekhyun gasped as he was suddenly shoved over onto the bed, his back pressed against the sheets as Sehun dropped down on top of him. He felt a nervous thump in his chest as Sehun gripped tightly onto his shoulders, feeling Sehun’s lips brush against the sensitive skin of his neck. Closing his eyes and biting on his lip, Baekhyun braced himself for the sting of Sehun’s fangs.

Sinking them in deeply, Sehun relished in the sweet taste of Baekhyun’s blood, his entire body yearning to drink it for far too long now. He savored each long gulp, pulling Baekhyun closer to himself as he simultaneously pressed his body harder against him, as if he couldn’t get deep enough. Nestling into his neck, Sehun was overindulged by Baekhyun’s delicious smell, along with the feeling of his plush body beneath him. 

Baekhyun melted into the bed, Sehun’s influence over him slowly drowning his senses. It was stronger than ever before, feeling the weight of Sehun’s body pushing in between his legs, his mouth sucking on his neck. Baekhyun took slow, heavy breaths, wilting with each gulp Sehun took. Weakly raising his arms, he held onto Sehun’s back, pulling him closer as well. He bent his head further to the side, enjoying the feeling of being so exposed to Sehun. 

Sehun felt himself quickly revitalizing, a dizzying rush, his body filling with the warmth of Baekhyun’s. However, a small whimper from Baekhyun suddenly reminded him to be careful. He finally stopped, removing his fangs and swallowing the excess blood in his mouth. Wetting his lips, he bent forward again to lick the dripping blood from Baekhyun’s neck. He heard Baekhyun whimper again, a trembling sound of pleasure as he stroked him with his tongue.

Pulling away, Sehun stared down at Baekhyun’s face, noticing the dazed expression in his eyes. It was like he had just awoken from a deep sleep, still lingering in the pleasant memory of a wonderful dream. Sehun took a deep breath, having a hard time resisting the enticing look on Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun noticed it as well, how untamed his emotions were in that moment. He wondered if it was Sehun’s spell, if it was Sehun’s power over him that made his emotions suddenly amplify like this.

Slowly wrapping his arms around Sehun’s neck, Baekhyun pulled himself up off the bed, bringing their faces closer. Sehun felt another rush, the pleasurable sensation of Baekhyun’s lips pressed against his own. He closed his eyes, cherishing the feeling as he sunk back down on top of Baekhyun, wrapping his arms around his small body.

He would have kept the kiss longer, but Baekhyun broke away, only to return with another heated press of his lips. Tugging on Sehun’s back, Baekhyun pulled him closer and closer, each kiss becoming heavier. He slowly dragged his foot along Sehun’s leg, caressing it back and forth in time with the heavy movement of their lips.

Even though Baekhyun was the one under a spell, Sehun felt equally as entranced, as if Baekhyun had obtained some power over him as well. He couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to stop. He found too much joy in kissing Baekhyun, in being together with him like this. All his life he had been waiting for a moment like this, to indulge in the feeling of happiness.

Small sounds of pleasure hummed between their lips, their bodies moving in sync as they continued to grind against each other. Sehun could feel Baekhyun’s hips begin to roll underneath him, pushing harder and harder against him. His hands wandered aimlessly, gripping at whatever he could reach, his kisses getting increasingly urgent.

Moving his hands, Sehun caressed each curve of Baekhyun’s body, finding his way to the buttons on his shirt. As they continued kissing each other, Sehun worked at the buttons slowly, putting more of his concentration on Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun felt each button come undone, his body gradually becoming more exposed. Moving his hands as well, he quickly began tugging at Sehun’s shirt, pulling it up his body. Breaking their lips for a brief moment, Sehun allowed Baekhyun to rip it off. 

Baekhyun only caught a glimpse of Sehun’s body for a brief second, but his cheeks still flushed from the vision of it before Sehun fell back on top of him. He felt his entire body getting hot, their kisses becoming more slow as Sehun finished unfastening the last of his buttons. Striping it away, Baekhyun shivered as Sehun pressed his cold body against his exposed skin. He let out a quiet breath, trembling as Sehun’s fingertips wandered across his body, like ice trickling on his skin.

Straying his lips, Sehun skimmed them down Baekhyun’s neck, tasting his soft flesh before finding another spot to press a heavy kiss. Baekhyun continued breathing heavily, occasionally letting out a weak sigh from the pleasure of Sehun’s kisses. His cheeks were burning, despite his strong arousal he still felt shy about it all, Sehun seeing and touching every part of him like this. 

Sneaking out his tongue, Sehun began to lick his body as well, tasting his skin between wet kisses of his lips. He sucked on parts of his body for small moments, sometimes nibbling him with his teeth. Every part of him was smooth and warm, so plump and supple, Sehun couldn’t resist.

“Ah…” Baekhyun quietly gasped, feeling Sehun’s mouth get close to his nipple, his cold tongue gently licking the pink nub.

Sehun shuddered from the sound, Baekhyun’s soft voice so pleasing to his ears. He wanted to hear more, to break past the wall of Baekhyun’s shyness to hear his unfiltered pleasure. Gently biting down on his nipple, he began to suck on it in his mouth, reaching to pinch the other one with his hand. He listened as Baekhyun tried to hold an embarrassing moan in his throat, the sound barely escaping his lips. 

Moving his hands again, Sehun continued sucking on Baekhyun as he reached for his shorts, slowly unzipping them. He made sure to grab onto his underwear as well, pulling them down his legs at the same time. Sitting up, Sehun pulled them past Baekhyun’s ankles, removing them and tossing them aside. He stared down at Baekhyun, wanting to admire him now that he was fully undressed.

He had almost forgotten about the single flower in Baekhyun’s hair, still tucked behind his ear. He wanted to curse from the sight of him in that moment, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, his delicate hands shyly trying to cover his naked body, his skin wet and shimmering from his kisses.

Breathing heavily, Sehun began to tear off his own clothes as well, keeping his eyes on Baekhyun the entire time. He watched as Baekhyun averted his eyes, too embarrassed to look at Sehun once he was also naked.

“I can stop if you want.” Sehun offered, wondering if it was becoming too much for Baekhyun, “Just tell me.”

Baekhyun remained still for a little while, his chest rising and falling with nervous breaths. Eventually he shook his head, still too shy to look Sehun in the eyes.

“I don’t want you to stop.”

With those words, Sehun suddenly got off the bed, going over to a small table in the room. Despite multiple times of telling himself he shouldn’t, Sehun had ended up preparing for this moment, fearing he might not be able to resist. Opening a drawer, Sehun quickly grabbed a bottle, returning to the bed. 

Squirting some lube into his hands, Sehun placed the bottle on the sheets, crawling in between Baekhyun’s legs again. Baekhyun shut his eyes, knowing what Sehun was going to do next. He felt as Sehun grabbed his legs, bending them up to get better access.

Sehun moved slowly, pressing his fingers near Baekhyun’s hole, feeling as Baekhyun’s shivered from his cold touch. Sneaking a finger inside, he could tell how tight Baekhyun was.

“Just relax.” Sehun spoke softly, doing his best to comfort him, “It will feel good once you relax.”

Baekhyun took a few breaths, listening to Sehun’s advice and trying to calm himself down. Slowly relaxing his body, he felt Sehun’s finger move easier inside him. With each slow push, Baekhyun felt more and more stimulated by it, his nerves eventually vanishing from the pleasure of it.

Sehun went deeper inside, pressing against Baekhyun’s gland and rubbing it gently. Baekhyun tensed up again, making a quiet moan that he quickly silenced as he shut his mouth, the sound trembling on his lips. Sehun looked up at him, admiring his bashful expression, watching him bite down on his lips each time he pushed his finger deep inside him.

“Don’t hold it in.” Sehun spoke in an almost aggressive tone, “I want to hear you.”

Pulling out his finger, Sehun added another digit, thrusting it back inside to move at a faster pace. Baekhyun’s lips broke apart again, a shaking cry coming out as his body collapsed into the bed. Sehun listened to a series of small whimpers, each thrust of his fingers making Baekhyun open up more and more.

Sehun clenched on his teeth as he watched Baekhyun, his eyes still closed as he let out his feeble cries, his cheeks continuing to burn a brighter pink from the embarrassment of his own sounds. 

Unable to resist any longer, Sehun removed his fingers, reaching for the bottle again. Quickly squirting some more into his hand, Sehun began to lather himself, his throbbing erection in dire need of some attention. He stared closely at Baekhyun’s face as he worked his hand up and down, admiring the saturated shade of Baekhyun’s lips, watching as he took heavy breaths. 

Baekhyun could hear Sehun pumping himself, his hand increasing in speed as it slipped up and down his shaft. It made Baekhyun blush even harder, his hands searching for the sheets to try and cover himself, knowing that Sehun must have been staring at him. Pulling on it, Baekhyun only succeeded in covering a small portion of his body, the majority of his bare skin still visible to Sehun. The act just made Sehun feel even more aroused, loving how shy Baekhyun was being about all this.

Lowering himself back on top of Baekhyun, he ran his hands along Baekhyun’s legs, caressing his skin until he reached his hips. Gripping on them tightly, Sehun pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s body, kissing him softly as he shoved his crotch between Baekhyun’s cheeks.

Baekhyun could hardly breath, feeling Sehun’s large erection rubbing against his skin. He kept his lips tight as Sehun began to rock back and forth between his cheeks, slipping past his hole. He trembled each time, his body craving Sehun to go inside. Moving his body in time with Sehun’s, he gripped onto Sehun’s back again, pulling him closer as if to invite him.

Sehun spent a moment longer kissing Baekhyun’s body, going back to his nipples. Sticking out his tongue, he licked it gently before sucking down hard on it. He felt Baekhyun push against him, squeezing his cheeks around him as he let out a cry of pleasure.

Still gripping onto his hips, Sehun moved himself up Baekhyun’s body, finding his way to his lips. Locking them together in a heavy kiss, Sehun gently began to push inside Baekhyun, making sure to go slowly. Baekhyun stopped moving, his breath tickling Sehun’s lips as he let out a weak gasp, feeling Sehun slowly fill him. 

Sehun pulled his lips away, pressing kisses along his cheek and neck as he continued to push further inside. Baekhyun was still tight, but it was loose enough to take him in, the snug fit only increasing Sehun’s pleasure. He gripped onto Baekhyun’s hips tighter, groaning as he shoved himself fully inside.

Baekhyun rolled his head to the side, his hands shaking as they clenched onto Sehun’s back. His whole body was trembling, impatient for more.

Sehun moved his mouth close to Baekhyun’s ear, kissing his cheek before whispering to him in a quiet voice, “You’re so beautiful Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun shuddered from his voice, his heart fluttering from the compliment. He didn’t realize how much Sehun meant it, in every sense of the word.

Moving again, Sehun began to pull himself back out, only shifting a little before pushing himself back inside. He continued at a gradual pace, rocking back and forth slowly as he listened to Baekhyun’s tiny gasps every time he pushed himself back inside. Returning his lips to Baekhyun’s neck, he lathered him in kisses as he continued with his heavy movement.

It was like a dream to Sehun. A heavenly dream of warm sunshine and sweet flowers. He didn’t want to wake up. 

But he could feel that Baekhyun was on the verge of breaking, that his voice was getting impatient with lust.

Increasing his speed, Sehun moaned deeply into Baekhyun’s ear, his tight fit creating such a wonderful friction. Getting lost in the feeling, it wasn’t long until he started thrusting into Baekhyun at a fast speed, slipping in and out quickly. Baekhyun’s gasps turned into high pitched breaths, losing the ability to control himself. His whole body bounced on the bed from Sehun’s rapid movement, in mercy to his lust. Sehun clenched his teeth from every cry Baekhyun made, each sound increasing in volume as Sehun continued to thrust inside him.

Ramming into Baekhyun’s sweet spot, Baekhyun finally let out a loud scream, the pleasure too much to contain himself. His grip on Sehun’s back suddenly weakened, his arms falling to the side as he continued crying out from each thrust Sehun made. 

Sehun’s grip on Baekhyun’s hips began to slip, a sheen of sweat building underneath his hands on Baekhyun’s skin. Dragging his hands down Baekhyun’s legs, he squeezed his wet skin, enjoying the feeling of gliding across it. 

Suddenly Baekhyun tightened around him, tensing up as he let out another loud cry. Sehun began to move even faster, moaning deeply as he chased the height of their climax. He continued thrusting until he felt Baekhyun finish, a splash of hot liquid covering his skin. 

One last feeble sound escaped Baekhyun’s lips before his entire body collapsed, all his strength leaving him as he relaxed onto the bed. Sehun stared down at him, watching him pant heavily. Slowly lowering himself, he laid down on top of him, wrapping his arms around him.

They remained still for a long while, exhaustion seeping in after reaching such a high state of pleasure. Eventually Baekhyun raised his arms again, holding onto Sehun loosely.

“Sehun…” Baekhyun started, a little nervous to continue.

“Yes?” Sehun asked, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek lightly to encourage him.

“Please don’t make me fall asleep. I want to stay with you like this.”

Sehun went quiet for a while in thought, until he eventually wrapped his arms tighter around Baekhyun’s body, “I won’t.”

Baekhyun smiled, snuggling closer to Sehun. He enjoyed their embrace for a long moment, treasuring the feeling of Sehun’s arms around him. He was so comfortable and relaxed, he never wanted to move. He soon realized, even without Sehun’s influence he probably would have fallen asleep on his own.

“…Can we go wash off real quick?” Baekhyun asked, wanting to get clean before he possibly drifted off.

Sehun nodded, pushing himself off Baekhyun to allow him to move. Baekhyun quickly scooted underneath him, crawling to the edge of the bed. He avoided looking at Sehun’s body, still too embarrassed to directly stare at it. Hurrying away, Sehun watched as he ran towards the bathroom to go turn on the shower.

Staying still, Sehun continued to watch him from afar, spotting the shy and happy smile on Baekhyun’s face. Staring at it, Sehun silently scolded himself. He thought he would have more control than that. He thought he would be able to resist. But he realized now, when it came to Baekhyun, he was extremely weak.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Hi everyone! I have a lot to tell you, so please bear with me for a bit here ha ha.

First of all, I feel like I need to warn you guys. I think I said it somewhere else, but this story will be 11 chapters long. Which means we only have 3 chapters left. Just in case some of you need to prepare yourself.

I’ve written a big chunk of the other chapters coming up, so hopefully it won’t take me too long to get these to you. In fact, chapter 9 is done already, yay! So the next update will be super fast~

And last but not least, if you aren’t following me on twitter (@Sehun_x_Baek) or haven’t seen any updates on my other accounts, I’d like to inform you about something happening on Asianfanfics. They’ve introduced a new feature on there called “Crowdfunding.” I’ve had a few people ask me in the past if I have a patreon or something (I don’t), so I thought I’d let you know about this instead.

Crowdfunding is just a chance for you guys to support and donate to authors on Asianfanfics (along with receiving special benefits.) Not the stories, but to the authors themselves. If you are interested and would like to read more about it, please click here:

[Crowdfunding](https://www.asianfanfics.com/blog/view/1275759)

I would like to send a HUGE thank you to my readers that decided to become my sponsors! I can’t believe I’m even saying that honestly…You guys are amazing T^T

Drops_Rocks

Captain_85


	9. Cold Blood

It was getting late when Baekhyun finally left school. He and his friends had stayed together for a long while after Minseok’s practice, talking and eating together until the sun started to set. Eventually going their separate ways, Baekhyun walked down the the streets of his neighborhood to go to Sehun’s house. Even while he was hanging out with his friends, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was eager to see him again, for Sehun to hold him.

Although it was getting late, it was still rather warm out, and Baekhyun could feel his shirt sticking to his back. Fanning himself with one of his notebooks, Baekhyun walked along silently, staring up at the branches of the trees hanging over the street. 

But suddenly he stopped, feeling a strange presence nearby. Abruptly turning around, Baekhyun spotted someone down the road behind him, staring right at him. Realizing Baekhyun had noticed him, the man went to speak, opening his mouth slightly, struggling for the right words to say. Baekhyun watched him curiously, it was unusual for a vampire, they usually just rushed towards him with an impatient desire for blood.

Still wanting to be careful, Baekhyun went to reach for his bag, going to take out his stake. But before he could even grab it, he watched as the vampire was suddenly pierced through the chest, a long wooden stake impaling him from behind.

Disintegrating into ash, Baekhyun watched the vampire disappear, the person standing behind him slowly revealed. Holding onto the wooden stake was another young man, the same age as Baekhyun. Staring closely at his face, Baekhyun opened his mouth wide in surprise.

“…Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol lowered his hand, dropping the wooden stake to the side of his body. He seemed reluctant to speak, an upset expression covering his face as he stared back at Baekhyun. Taking a heavy sigh, he watched as Baekhyun rushed over to him.

“Chanyeol…it really is you.” Baekhyun spoke slowly, his eyes glancing down to the stake Chanyeol was holding.

“…I…I didn’t want you to know about this.” Chanyeol sighed, clutching onto the stake tightly, “…You don’t need to know about stuff like this.”

“About vampires?” Baekhyun asked blatantly, realizing Chanyeol seemed worried to talk about it, “Don’t worry, I’ve already met a few myself.”

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun curiously, Baekhyun being the last person he’d expect to know about this sort of thing. It made him wonder if Baekhyun was actually aware of Sehun’s true identity. He was trying his best to be careful about it this whole time, but it seemed that his precautions were unnecessary.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun smiled, holding up his pink stake to show Chanyeol, wiggling it back and forth lightly, “I can heal them.”

Chanyeol’s eyes wandered down to the adorable looking object in Baekhyun’s hands, analyzing it for a long moment, “…What the heck is that?”

“I call it my Cutie Heartu Stakeu~” Baekhyun giggled, “You know, because it looks like those wands from cartoons?”

“That’s a stake?” Chanyeol laughed, “Why would you decorate it like that?”

“I didn’t make it. It was given to me.” Baekhyun explained, pointing at the crystal heart on top, “I can heal vampires by injecting them with my blood.”

“You do what?” Chanyeol laughed again, sounding more surprised this time.

Baekhyun swung his hand lightly, stabbing the stake in the air a few times to illustrate, “I stab them in the chest, and then they’re healed by my blood. My blood is special I guess.”

Chanyeol continued staring at the stake, watching Baekhyun’s blood swish around inside the glass heart as he moved his hand. He thought he was going to be the one giving a bizarre sounding explanation, but this certainly topped anything he was going to say.

“…So…They become human again?”

“Yeah~” Baekhyun smiled, “So don’t worry, there’s no need for you to fight them anymore.”

Chanyeol went quiet for a moment, his eyes suddenly filling with a fierce intensity that made Baekhyun feel uncomfortable. He clenched his teeth tightly, clearly fighting back the rage burning inside him.

“…No need?”

Baekhyun gripped tighter onto his stake, getting increasingly fearful of Chanyeol’s expression. He didn’t expect that kind of response from him, especially since Chanyeol was usually such a carefree person. He didn’t understand why Chanyeol had been acting this way lately.

“So you just want to heal all the vampires and pretend like everything is suddenly okay?” Chanyeol continued, the anger in his voice only continuing to grow.

Baekhyun cowered away from Chanyeol, bringing his stake close to his chest. He never thought of healing vampires as a negative thing before, that someone might dislike the idea.

“…What’s wrong with it?” Baekhyun asked, still confident he was doing the right thing, “They need help.”

“They’re murderers.” Chanyeol answered in a bitter tone, a tinge of sadness in his voice as well, “Why should they deserve a chance at life?” 

The word murderer was never something Baekhyun associated with Sehun before, although he vaguely realized Sehun must have killed his victims in the past. He just never really thought about it. He didn’t want to think about it. He couldn’t picture Sehun that way. 

“They can’t help it. It’s a curse.” Baekhyun defended, his voice overtaken by his fragile emotions.

“That’s exactly why!” Chanyeol shouted back, “They can’t control it Baekhyun. They’re not humans anymore, they’re monsters!”

“That’s not true!” Baekhyun cried, knowing how human Sehun really was. He still felt pain and sorrow, still experienced joy. In his eyes, Sehun was no different than himself.

Chanyeol shut his eyes, resisting the urge to shout at Baekhyun again. Lowering his face, Baekhyun watched as he fumed for a moment, trying his best to contain his anger.

“…I saw it kill her.” Chanyeol eventually answered, his voice trembling with sadness and hatred, “My sister…That monster killed her.”

Baekhyun went still, at last understanding why Chanyeol despised them so much. As much as Baekhyun wanted to defend Sehun, there was no denying the fact that vampires took precious lives. That Chanyeol lost someone important to him.

“And for what?” Chanyeol continued, emotion building in his voice as he spoke, “So it could keep on pointlessly living? So it can kill more people for it’s own benefit?”

Baekhyun lowered his face as well, no longer able to speak. He didn’t see it that way, but he knew there was no use convincing Chanyeol otherwise. He knew neither one of them was correct, and that neither one of them was wrong either.

Chanyeol raised the stake in his hand, anguish still burning in his eyes as he stared at it, “I won’t stop until I’ve eliminated every last one of them.”

Baekhyun felt a strong pain in his chest, those words too hard for him to bear. He couldn’t stop Chanyeol, he couldn’t make him see what he saw. He couldn’t make him understand.

Suddenly dashing away, Baekhyun left Chanyeol by himself, unable to speak to him any further. He needed to see Sehun now more than ever.

Perched on a roof, Sehun watched as Baekhyun ran away, secretly observing their conversation the entire time. He knew where Baekhyun was going, and that he needed to get back to his house to meet him. But first, he looked over at Chanyeol again, staring at him for a long moment in thought. He knew it was impossible that Chanyeol didn’t know about him. That killing him was probably a top priority on his list.  
  
  


 

Sehun waited for Baekhyun inside his front doorway, bracing himself for the words he knew Baekhyun was going to say. For the question he was going to ask him.

Baekhyun was surprised to see the front door was open when he arrived, and that Sehun was waiting for him inside. As he stepped up to the door, Sehun noticed Baekhyun was still holding onto his stake. He remained staring at it for a moment before he glanced up into Baekhyun’s eyes, witnessing the sorrow on his face.

Baekhyun slowly came closer, standing directly in front of him. Looking up at Sehun’s face, he remained silent for a long moment, unsure of where to even begin.

“…Sehun I…I need to talk to you.”

“I know.” Sehun answered, keeping his eyes fixed with Baekhyun’s, “About your friend Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun stared at Sehun curiously, wondering when he discovered the truth about his friend, “You already know?”

“I was watching. I heard everything he told you.”

Baekhyun lowered his eyes, afraid to say what he was thinking. He replayed the conversation with Chanyeol in his mind, wondering if it was difficult for Sehun to listen to. He wondered if it was part of the reason. Gulping nervously, Baekhyun forced himself to speak, not even sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“…Do you feel guilty? Is that why?”

Sehun took a deep breath, not really wanting to discuss this with Baekhyun. He didn’t want these thoughts polluting Baekhyun’s pure mind, but at this point it was unavoidable.

“I never wanted to kill anyone.” Sehun answered dimly, “But choice was never something I had. It’s true that my hands are tainted with blood, even before I became a vampire. Death and taking another life were common occurrences in my time. To survive meant killing others, or suffer death yourself. When I became a vampire…I guess I never got rid of that mentality. I fear death just like everyone else does.”

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun again, staring at him curiously, “…It’s not the reason then?”

“No…although I should probably feel more guilty about it. Your friend is probably right.”

“He’s not.” Baekhyun quickly responded, his voice full of sorrow, “It’s hard for him to see your side of it.”

“…My side of it?” Sehun repeated, wondering what his side even was, “I have no excuse. He’s right, I’ve lived for far too long.”

“You’ve hardly gotten to live at all!” Baekhyun cried, tears finally forming in his eyes.

Sehun felt a deep pain in his heart as he gazed at Baekhyun. He never wanted to see such a sad expression on his face, much less be the cause behind it. He never wanted the bitter frost of winter to cover his beautiful spring.

Baekhyun’s entire expression was trembling, his eyes appearing to quiver as the sheen of tears made them shimmer in the light. Griping tightly onto the stake in his hands, he gasped a little before he spoke, trying not to sob, “…Please Sehun…Please just let me heal you.”

“…I can’t.” Sehun answered slowly, grief swelling in his voice as well, “I can’t do it.”

Baekhyun’s whole body began to tremble, a tear finally escaping his eyes and falling down his cheek, “…Please…I’m so afraid I’ll lose you.”

Sehun shut his eyes and lowered his face, unable to look at Baekhyun’s sad expression any longer. He had been so selfish. He wished he could turn back time and erase everything. He wished Baekhyun didn’t care so much about him. He was weak to nourish his desire for a moment of spring, only to force Baekhyun into winter.

“I’m sorry Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun’s fragile expression finally broke, tears beginning to stream down his face, his heart stinging from Sehun’s words. He didn’t want an apology.

Sehun swallowed deeply before speaking again, his eyes also building with tears as he glanced up at Baekhyun, “…I’m sorry to hurt you like this. I’m sorry I didn’t just stay away from you…I’m sorry I’m not strong enough to be the person you deserve.”

A small gasp escaped Baekhyun’s lips, more tears falling from his eyes as he took a shaking breath. Unable to hold it back any longer, he broke into a sob, his anguish present in the feeble sounds he made. He knew Sehun wasn’t just saying sorry. He knew he wasn’t simply refusing to become human. Baekhyun knew he was saying goodbye.

“But you don’t have to be strong.” Baekhyun cried, his pain and heartache pouring into every word he spoke, “Because I’ll always be here for you.”

Sehun exhaled slowly, a strong pain growing in his chest from Baekhyun’s innocent promise. He lowered his eyes again, having no response to Baekhyun’s words. He had lived for hundreds of years already, but Baekhyun was still so young. He had time to heal, to love again, to find someone that carried the same beautiful spring.

Sehun’s expression scared Baekhyun. He could tell he was giving up. He could tell there was nothing he could say that would change Sehun’s mind. Baekhyun had never felt so helpless. He didn’t want to surrender. He didn’t want to say goodbye. He knew if he didn’t do something, he might lose Sehun forever.

Desperately lunging forward, Baekhyun raised his arm towards Sehun’s chest, the stake pointed at his heart. Sehun looked up with a frightened expression, quickly smacking Baekhyun’s hand away. The stake went flying out of Baekhyun’s grasp, falling onto the floor and clanking against the hard surface as it skid across the room. Baekhyun glanced over at it once it stopped, a wrenching pain growing in his chest again as he stared at it.

“I can’t do it!” Sehun suddenly shouted, backing away from Baekhyun as he clutched onto his own body, his hands visibly shaking.

Baekhyun watched him in surprise, noticing how traumatized he seemed by the possibility of becoming a human. He looked genuinely frightened, an expression Baekhyun hadn’t seen on Sehun before.

Recoiled to the other side of the room, Sehun continued to hide his face, his hands never ceasing to shake.

“To become human…” Sehun spoke slowly, his voice slightly trembling as well, “…It’s too painful for me.”

Staring at Sehun in that moment, Baekhyun quickly regretted his actions, realizing he had acted like a child. It was more apparent to him than ever before, compared to Sehun, he really was just a child. He didn’t understand Sehun’s pain, his reservations and fear. But he knew now that it was beyond something he could naively try to fix.

“…I’m sorry.” Baekhyun gasped, “Please forgive me.”

Sehun quickly raised his head, wanting to tell Baekhyun that he never needed to apologize. That it wasn’t his fault. But he wasn’t able to, instead watching as Baekhyun dashed for his stake and grabbed it off the floor, quickly running out the door.

Standing alone in the empty room, Sehun remained still for a long moment, listening to Baekhyun’s footsteps getting farther away. He desperately wanted to chase them, to grab Baekhyun and hold him tightly in his arms. 

He wanted to tell him how much he loved him.


	10. Vermillion Fields

Baekhyun sat silently in his bed, staring down at the stake in his hands. He thought it would be so simple. Even though Sehun was resistant at first, he thought he would eventually accept his offer. He thought Sehun would want to be human again. He thought they would get a chance to eat ice cream together and enjoy all the wonderful things life had to offer.

A small tear fell off his cheek onto the crystal heart of his stake, trickling down the side of the glass. His entire face was wet with tears, unable to stop himself from crying. Of all the dreams he had, he never thought sharing ice cream with someone would become the most precious. That he’d want it more than anything else in the world.

A sudden knock startled Baekhyun, and he became increasingly nervous as he heard his mother’s voice on the other side of the door. He hoped she hadn’t heard him crying. She was already concerned about him staying home from school, he didn’t want to worry her any more.

“…Baekhyun, there’s a girl from your class here to see you.”

Baekhyun quickly rubbed his eyes, trying to dry them as best he could. Swallowing deeply, he hoped his voice didn’t sound as if he had been crying.

“Who is it?”

“Her name is Areum.” She answered, concern for her son clearly present in her voice despite Baekhyun’s best effort to cover his grief.

Baekhyun hesitated to respond, wondering why she had come to see him. He hoped the girls in class hadn’t been worrying about him too. Areum was the girl who usually brought the accessories for Baekhyun to wear, the one who started the whole tradition in the first place.

He couldn’t let her see him like this, his eyes burning red from lack of sleep and continuous tears. 

“…I’d rather not see anyone right now.”

“I think you should talk to her.” His mother answered, a warm tone in her voice that Baekhyun was very familiar with. A comforting reassurance that everything would be okay. “She brought you a present.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, realizing he wasn’t going to be able to get out of this. Rubbing his face again, Baekhyun could only hope his grief wasn’t too obvious. He quickly tucked his stake under his pillow and fixed his bedsheets a bit before answering.

“Okay, let her in.”

Baekhyun waited as his mother went to go retrieve her from downstairs, letting her know she was allowed to come up. With another light knock on the door, his mother opened the door, only peeking inside for a brief moment before closing the door behind Areum again.

Areum was clearly concerned, an obvious worried expression covering her face as she stared at Baekhyun. She had a small bag in her hands, the apparent present she had brought for him. 

Baekhyun watched as she came closer, standing in front of him for a moment before she handed Baekhyun her gift. Baekhyun took it from her with a smile, trying his best to pretend he was all right. Opening it, he discovered a small barrette, the decoration of a cute wing on the exterior of it. Baekhyun instantly brought it to his hair, clipping it around his bangs and tucking some of it behind his ear. He smiled warmly again, truly appreciative of the gift.

“Thank you. You really don’t need to worry, I’ll be back to class soon.”

Areum lowered her eyes, remaining quiet for a long moment before she answered, “Baekhyun…I wish there was a way I could help you…But it’s not always easy to help other people, is it?”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows slightly, surprised by her insight into his situation. He almost wanted to tell her she had no idea how right she was. That it was exactly why he was so upset.

“…No it’s not.” Baekhyun answered simply, staring back at her suspiciously, wondering how she was able to be so accurate.

“You can’t force someone to accept your help…You can’t force someone to be happy.” She continued, her words sounding heavy with pain and concern.

It was getting really odd for Baekhyun, her consultations far too accurate to just be coincidence. He stared at her closer, at a loss for how she might know anything about his situation.

“…How did you?”

Areum glanced up at him again, giving him a weak smile, “It’s me Baekhyun. The women from your dreams. I’ve been beside you all along.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened in shock, staring at her silently for a long while. He never even considered that she might be someone he knew, that she had been watching over him all this time.

“…I should have known.” Baekhyun smiled in amusement, almost laughing a little as he spoke, “That’s why my stake looks so cute.”

Areum smiled back at him, a little warmer this time, “I couldn’t help myself. That kind of thing really suits you, and it always makes you smile…I wanted to make sure you smiled each day.”

Baekhyun continued smiling, nodding his head a little in agreement. She really had gone through a lot of effort for him, even it was just a small gift.

“I know it can be hard sometimes. It’s not easy to be a bearer of light…There are too many things you can’t change, as much as you’d like to.” Areum paused briefly, taking a heavy breath, “…Especially in Sehun’s case.”

Baekhyun leaned forward suddenly, “Do you know anything about him?”

Areum slowly nodded her head, “I do. I want to show it to you. I don’t know if it will help, but I think it’s important for you to understand. I doubt Sehun will ever tell you.”

“Show me?” Baekhyun asked, wondering what exactly she meant.

“Another dream, of Sehun’s past. Seeing it will be the best way to understand.”

Baekhyun went quiet, anxious to know the truth but also a little hesitant to watch it. He knew it wasn’t going to be happy, whatever it was. Besides, if Sehun didn’t want to tell him about it, he probably shouldn’t pry. But at this point, Baekhyun had nothing to lose. Sehun had already declined his offer. Any information he could learn might be helpful, at least knowing why Sehun was so against the idea if nothing else.

Nodding slowly, Baekhyun let Areum know that he agreed. Areum nodded back at him, exhaling slowly before she spoke.

“I’ll see you tonight.”  
  
  


 

Music began to gently flood Baekhyun’s ears, a tender song full of timid happiness. It was a violin, the skill of the player unrefined yet their music was full of so much passion and heart. They were playing quietly, carefully skimming the bow across the strings, almost as if they were trying to make the instrument whisper.

Even though it carried a different emotion behind it, Baekhyun could tell it was Sehun, something so distinctive about his style that Baekhyun was able to quickly recognize it.

Slowly opening his eyes, Baekhyun discovered he was standing in a dark room, the decorations and furnishings belonging to an era from the past. Near a dimly lit candle, there was a young boy holding onto the violin, still playing it quietly. He was dressed in ragged clothes, in contrast to the elegant room surrounding him. Baekhyun recognized his eyes, even though they weren’t nearly as chilling as Baekhyun was used to. Instead, they had a soft appearance to them, a kind and young innocence.

“Even when he was just a child, he loved the violin.” Baekhyun heard Areum suddenly speak, and he turned to look at her. She was watching Sehun closely with a caring expression on her face.

“He was a servant to this house, and secretly learned how to play by watching the young master’s lessons. At night, he would sneak in here and practice, trying to be quiet so he wouldn’t get caught.”

Baekhyun looked back over at Sehun as well, watching him play for a long moment, enjoying his hushed performance and the warm expression on his face. Baekhyun could tell how much Sehun loved it, seeing the excitement in his eyes as he played the correct note and made a clean sound come out.

“Although he was never discovered…he wasn’t able to continue enjoying this simple joy.” Areum painfully admitted, the vision of Sehun suddenly fading away as she spoke, the world around them becoming dark.

Baekhyun stared into the void, a sad expression on his face as he prepared himself for what he might see next. All he knew was there was blood in Sehun’s past, but that knowledge alone was enough to realize that Sehun’s life must have drastically changed from this innocent moment.

“The days he spent playing the violin became a distant memory, a memory he longed to go back to.”

Baekhyun watched as the darkness around him slowly morphed into the scene of a battlefield, a line of soldiers standing together as they waited for the inevitable fight. Baekhyun noticed Sehun amongst them, a terrified expression on his face, still just a young boy, hardly above the age of thirteen.

Baekhyun’s heart sank as he stared at him, no mental preparation enough to brace him for such a sight. He knew life was difficult for people in the past, but seeing it like this made Sehun’s words so much more palpable to him. That he was never allowed the privilege of choice.

“The time for war came…” Areum continued, feeling remorseful for what she was about to show Baekhyun, “…And all young men were forced to fight.” 

The sound of pounding drums began to boom across the field, their heavy beat matching the nervous pulse of Sehun’s heart. He could hardly breathe, grasping tightly onto his sword as he felt the vibrations of the Earth beneath him.

Baekhyun watched him anxiously, wishing their was a way to run out and grab him, to rip him away from this cruel fate. But instead he could only listen as the sound of drums continued to get louder, bringing the ill omen of carnage with it.

With a sudden deafening cry, the soldiers began to charge towards each other, Sehun lost amongst the crowd of larger and stronger men. Clashes of swords and the explosion of cannons filled everyone’s ears, along with the shrieking cries of soldiers who had already fallen.

Baekhyun only caught small glimpses of Sehun through the chaos of the battle, seeming overwhelmed by the havoc around him. He swung his sword a few times, more in defense than attack, trying his best to just stay alive.

It was difficult for Baekhyun to watch, the excessive bloodshed and slaughter. He shut his eyes frequently, wincing as he heard continuous cries of pain. Areum noticed him struggling, and placed her hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I know it’s hard to watch. But there is something you need to see.”

Baekhyun reluctantly opened his eyes again, realizing something significant must have happened during this fight. Trying his best to focus on Sehun and ignore the fallen corpses, Baekhyun watched as he continued to fight for his life, swinging his sword in a panic.

Carelessly, as Sehun witnessed a strike coming to him on his left side, he guarded himself with his arm instead of his sword. A strong blow sent him to the ground, his arm crushed by the strength of a large blunt weapon.

Baekhyun gasped as he watched Sehun fall, his body joining other corpses already laying on the ground. Sehun cried out in pain, dropping his sword to hold onto his left arm. The battle continued around him, ignoring him as he suffered in agony.

Baekhyun stepped forward a little, unconsciously moving closer to Sehun in distress. It seemed like an eternity as Baekhyun watched him struggle, praying no more harm would come to him as he laid in pain on the ground. But someone eventually noticed Sehun was still alive, and came charging towards him.

Realizing his danger and reacting quickly in fear, Sehun reached for his sword with his good arm. Holding it up in the air, the man ran right into the blade, impaling himself on Sehun’s sword. He fell forward, sinking down the blade as his body went limp.

Baekhyun cringed, closing his eyes again. However, even with his eyes closed, he could still see the horrifying image in his mind. All the deaths he had seen were replaying his his mind. His body shuddered, a nauseous feeling suddenly coming over him.

Areum finally made it stop, the vision fading again until the world turned dark. Baekhyun noticed, but kept his eyes closed for a while as he tried to regain composure. Areum gave him a long moment, allowing him to calm down and take a few deep breaths.

“…Sehun managed to survive that battle.” Areum spoke softly, “But he was far from feeling glad about it.”

Noticing a light fill the darkness around him again, Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes, wanting to know what happened next. 

Sehun was sitting inside a tent, other bodies near him on the floor that were wrapped in bandages. Baekhyun realized it must have been right after the battle he just witnessed, Sehun’s left arm was still badly wounded. He looked filthy, his entire body covered in mud and splashes of blood.

A man was seated in front of Sehun, holding onto his arm as he examined his injury. Shaking his head, the man let out a sigh, lowering Sehun’s arm.

“I’m sorry. There’s not much I can do.”

Before the doctor even spoke, Sehun had a defeated expression on his face, knowing that his wound was serious. But with the doctor’s confirmation, all hope was lost. Uncontrollable tears began to fill his eyes, a deeper pain growing in his heart than any wounds on his body.

It was in that moment that Baekhyun realized the severity of Sehun’s injury as well. It was starting to become clear to him, what Sehun had been hiding from him all along. He finally understood Sehun’s reason.

With the loss of his left hand, he would no longer be able to play the violin.

“...He’s afraid.” Baekhyun muttered quietly, his eyes watering as well, “...He’s afraid he’ll lose it again.”

Areum nodded silently, a similar look of sadness on her face. 

Baekhyun suddenly felt so foolish, asking Sehun to become human as if it could only be a wonderful thing. He even tried to force it on him. He was forgetting there was weakness to humanity, that there was frailty in life that wasn’t easy for everyone to accept. Being human meant vulnerability. To Sehun, it meant sacrifice.

“Can he still fight?” A commanding officer nearby asked, more concerned about Sehun’s worth as a soldier.

“Ah yes, thankfully his right hand is fine. He should be able to use a weapon without a problem.”

Baekhyun watched a bitter expression grow on Sehun’s face from those words, the tears from his eyes beginning to run down his blood stained cheeks. 

Baekhyun’s vision started to blur, the tears in his own eyes obscuring the sight of Sehun, until he completely vanished, the world turning dark again.

Areum had one last thing to show Baekhyun. With a heavy heart, she made the last vision appear, another battlefield filled with fallen soldiers. It seemed to be towards the end of the battle, only a few men remaining as they continued to fight. Baekhyun recognized Sehun amongst them, swinging his sword with a skilled precision, slicing down his foes with each thrust of his blade. He was older, the same age and appearance that Baekhyun recognized from the present. The familiar chill of winter visible in his eyes. 

His left arm was wrapped in a sling, hanging in the front of his body. But the inability to use it didn’t seem to hinder his fighting at all. Baekhyun watched as he slew many men, each of them falling to the fury of his blade. 

Victory was close, Sehun and his army on the verge of defeating their enemy. Cutting down a few remaining soldiers, Sehun looked around the battlefield for any stragglers. But then he heard a troubling sound. A rumble in the distance, like thunder drawing closer in a storm.

It wasn’t long until the threat was upon him, a stampede of horses breaking over the horizon. A rain of arrows suddenly fell through the sky, darting across the field towards the remaining soldiers.

Baekhyun cried out quietly as he watched Sehun fall, pierced in the chest with one of the arrows. Laying still on the ground, the vision of him soon vanished behind the blur of running horses. 

Baekhyun watched anxiously for the dust to settle, until at last he finally spotted Sehun again. It was obvious he had been trampled by the horses, his legs battered and broken. He laid still, an agonized expression on his face as he tried to handle the pain.

Baekhyun stared at him silently, tears still in his eyes as he watched Sehun struggle. Knowing it was difficult to watch, Areum made time quicken, the sun setting rapidly in the sky, the battle at last coming to an end.

Laying his head against the Earth, Sehun began to quiver, feeling the chill of the night air. He gazed out at the battlefield, piled with corpses, the ground stained red with blood. Although he was still alive, he could no longer move. He realized he would eventually become one of them, just another corpse. A life wasted on a battle no one would even remember.

Closing his eyes, Sehun breathed slowly, remembering the days of his childhood. He imagined his violin, wishing he could hold it one last time.

As he laid in silence, he suddenly heard something, the sound of someone crawling towards him. He didn’t even bother calling out to them, having no desire to be found. Instead he let himself fall asleep, no longer able to fight off his weariness.

Baekhyun noticed the sound as well, and turned his head to see where it was coming from. He spotted someone lurking amongst the bodies, slinking across the battlefield as he examined the corpses. They looked almost like a corpse themselves, their skin devoid of any color. Eventually the pale man noticed Sehun, and a gleam of interest sparked in his eyes. Sehun still looked so fresh, more intact than the other soldiers who had already passed hours ago. Smirking with satisfaction, he kneeled down next to Sehun, analyzing his condition.

Grabbing Sehun’s arm, the vampire brought it to his mouth, sinking his fangs into Sehun’s wrist. He didn’t realize Sehun was still alive, that this bite would curse him with the same immortality he suffered.

As the sun rose on the battlefield, the gleam of broken swords and spears reflected in the bright light. Passing over Sehun’s body as well, the light should have brought him warmth, but he felt nothing from it’s rays.

Slowly opening his eyes, Sehun took a long breath, amazement sweeping over him from his lack of any pain. He wondered if he had already perished in the night. If he had ascended to the next life. Curiously, Sehun tired to jerk his legs, wondering if they would be able to move. Joy swelled in his heart as they listened to his command, and he quickly sat up off the ground.

Staring down at his arm, Sehun kept his eyes on it for a long moment. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but the possibility of it was too strong. Reaching for the sling around his body, Sehun quickly tore it off with his right hand. 

Slowly raising his left hand, Sehun stared at his fingers, holding his breath as he tried to move them. To the command of his thoughts, his fingers began to wiggle slightly. Stopping them abruptly, Sehun’s eyes began to water, his hand uncontrollably trembling as he started to cry. It had come back to him, the use of his fingers. The joy of his violin.

Bringing his hand closer to his body, he cradled it carefully, beginning to sob. Baekhyun watched him with an aching heart, the scene painful for him to witness despite the joy behind Sehun’s tears.

Baekhyun couldn’t look at Sehun anymore. Closing his eyes, he felt a tear escape and trickle down his cheek. He knew now. That healing Sehun meant taking this away from him. That losing it was too painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, the next chapter will be the last. I hope you guys will enjoy the conclusion. Thanks for following along all this time.
> 
> By the way, does anyone recognize the name Areum? (Hint: I used it in one of my stories before.) I thought it would be fun to put her in as an easter egg.
> 
> And of course, we finally learned the truth about Sehun. I’m sorry for all the angst in these last few chapters. But you guys know I can’t leave it this way right?


	11. Lifeblood

Summer was beginning to fade, the bright sunlight and intense heat already waning for the coming of fall. Sehun appreciated the calmer weather, even though the temperature didn’t effect him very much. He enjoyed the stillness and quiet that fall brought, as if the world had suddenly drifted off to sleep. 

Walking along slowly, Sehun felt his feet sink into the grass, being careful of where he stepped. As he moved, he took time to read each name engraved on the stones around him, as well as the set of dates. 

Sehun never bothered visiting a cemetery before. It was strange for him to think about, how many people had perished in the time he had been alive. It made him realize how many different lives he could have lived. How many years he had wasted.

Finding his way to the center of the cemetery, Sehun finally stopped. There were a few benches around him, along with a large statue of an angel. Sehun had no gravestone in particular to visit. He had killed too many people over the years to search for all of them, and a large amount of them probably never had a grave anyway. This was the only way Sehun could think of to pay his respects.

Placing his violin on his shoulder, Sehun remained still for a long moment, a little afraid to play the first note. 

This would be his final performance.

He wished it could have been the song of spring that he wanted to capture, that the last song would be happy. But those emotions were impossible to portray at the moment. There was only sorrow in his heart as he finally pulled the bow, and the strings let out a sad cry. 

Each note helped paint a melancholy story, everything Sehun wanted to say illustrated by his music. It was his apology, his blessings of peace, his remorse and regret. But most of all, it was his goodbye.

Pulling the bow for a final time, Sehun played the last note, the sound lingering in his ears long after he had stopped moving. Slowly lowering the instrument, Sehun stared up at the statue, the sunlight shining through it’s spread wings.

As he continued staring at it, a sudden smack sent him forward to the ground. His violin went flying from his grasp, landing on the grass. Sehun cringed in pain, the sunlight robbing him of his strength. He felt a large body on top of him, latching onto his shirt to harshly flip him over.

Laying on his back, Sehun opened his eyes to see the person who had assaulted him. Chanyeol was giving him a fierce glare, fire in his eyes as he continued gripping on Sehun’s shirt. 

“Did you think you could get away with it that easily?!” Chanyeol shouted, raising his fist in the air before striking it against Sehun’s face.

Sehun’s head shot to the side from the force of the punch, the strong feeling of pain accompanying it. It had been so long since Sehun had experienced it, the night always protecting him from any wounds. His entire face grimaced, groaning quietly from the pain.

“You never should have gotten near him! You never should have touched him!” Chanyeol yelled again, giving Sehun another whack to his face.

Sehun winced, feeling blood beginning to trickle from his mouth. The sweet smell filled his senses, Baekhyun’s smell.

“Baekhyun doesn’t deserve to suffer like this.” Chanyeol growled, his voice getting increasingly angry, “Because of a monster like you!”

Sehun gulped, swallowing a large mouthful of blood. He was in too much pain to open his eyes, to see just how enraged Chanyeol’s expression was.

Chanyeol gritted his teeth, vehement anger continuing to brew in his eyes, “…He won’t eat, he won’t sleep. All he does is cry…”

Sehun didn’t want to picture it, the sad look on Baekhyun’s face. But it came to him anyway, the trembling tears in Baekhyun’s eyes. The sad cry in his voice. Sehun would never forgive himself for it.

Sehun’s head suddenly dropped to the ground, Chanyeol finally letting go of his shirt. He kept his eyes closed as he laid still against the Earth, realizing what Chanyeol’s objective was, knowing he didn’t just come here to yell at him. Sehun had no intention of stopping him. He had been hoping Chanyeol would come to find him.

“I know Baekhyun wouldn’t want me to hurt you. But this is the best thing for him. He’s better off with you gone!”

Chanyeol’s words echoed in his mind, as if time had suddenly stopped for him to reflect on it. That Baekhyun wouldn’t want this. Although he was already very aware of that, hearing Chanyeol say it made him realize something. 

Sehun snapped open his eyes, watching as Chanyeol raised his arm, a long wooden stake in his grasp. With a shout from Chanyeol, it began to fall towards him again.

Stopping Chanyeol’s hands, Sehun grabbed the stake just before it was about to pierce his heart. Ripping it away, Sehun smacked Chanyeol with the blunt end of it, simultaneously shoving Chanyeol off of himself. Chanyeol fell to the ground next to him as Sehun staggered to his feet, throwing the stake across the field away from them.

Taking a heavy breath, Sehun wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, “…Thank you…for making something so clear to me.”

Chanyeol glared up at him, Sehun’s skill as a warrior evident in his swift movements. It was suddenly obvious to Chanyeol that Sehun had far more experience in fighting than he himself possessed. Even in Sehun’s weakened state, Chanyeol doubted he’d be able to compete with him.

“Only Baekhyun knows what is best for him. If you are truly his friend, you will allow me to leave this place without any more harm.” Sehun threatened him, a strong warning in his words that Chanyeol dared not challenge.

He watched as Sehun went over to his violin, grabbing it from the ground and wiping it off carefully. Without giving Chanyeol another glance, Sehun began to walk away. Chanyeol lowered his head in frustration, cursing under his breath. He had no desire to let Sehun leave. He feared what this meant for Baekhyun.

  
  
  


 

Baekhyun laid still, tears running down his cheeks that silently fell onto his bed, no sound passing his lips to accompany them. He stared forward at his wall, clutching tightly onto his pillow, replaying the dream of Sehun over and over in his mind. He hadn’t moved for hours, losing track of time as he weeped quietly.

“Baekhyun…there’s someone here to see you.” His mother spoke softly on the other side of the door.

Baekhyun didn’t answer. He really wasn’t in the mood for another visitor. He didn’t have the strength to pretend to be okay anymore.

“He says his name is Sehun.”

Baekhyun’s heart pounded. He instantly shot up, turning his body to look over at the door, not even trying to hide the eager sound in his voice, “Let him in.”

He watched as the door opened, and his mother smiled at Sehun as she invited him inside with a gesture of her hand. Sehun kept his eyes on Baekhyun, a thoughtful look on his face as he stepped inside the room. Baekhyun’s mother lingered in the doorway a moment longer, noticing Baekhyun’s whole face light up once he saw Sehun. Smiling again, she slowly shut the door to leave the two of them alone.

Sehun walked across the floor, coming over to the bed to sit close beside Baekhyun. Baekhyun stayed still, staring at him longingly, as if he had so much to say yet had no idea where to begin. Sehun smiled at him, missing the younger so much, relieved to finally be next to him again. He resisted the urge to grab Baekhyun and hold him tightly in his arms.

“I thought I’d use the door this time.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help smiling a little at that, despite his somber mood. Just having Sehun here with him made him feel happier.

Sehun stared at Baekhyun for a moment more, admiring his tiny smile, “I need to apologize again.”

Baekhyun stared at him curiously, wondering if it was a good or bad sign. His heart feared the mention of another apology, but there was still hope in those words. For the chance that Sehun changed his mind.

“…I’m sorry to put you through all this.” Sehun exhaled slowly, staring into Baekhyun’s eyes, “But I need to ask you something important. And I need you to give me your honest answer.”

Baekhyun nodded, wanting to do his best to tell Sehun the truth, whatever the question was. He still wasn’t sure what Sehun’s visit was about, but he was at least glad that Sehun was willing to have a discussion with him.

“Could you heal me if it meant something bad might happen?”

Baekhyun’s expression dimmed slightly, knowing all to well what Sehun was referring to. Slowly lowering his eyes, he stared down at Sehun’s left hand. He hesitated briefly before he reached forward, holding onto it gently. Surprised, Sehun looked down at it as well, wondering how Baekhyun could possibly make that kind of connection.

“…I know why becoming human is painful for you.” Baekhyun answered in a quiet voice, the words hard for him to say, “I saw what happened to you.”

Sehun stared at Baekhyun in confusion, “…You saw it?”

“The women who’s been helping me all this time showed it to me in a dream.” Baekhyun glanced up into Sehun’s eyes again, taking a shaking breath as he tried to stabilize his emotions, “I saw everything.”

Sehun remained still, examining Baekhyun’s expression carefully. There was more to discover in his eyes than he knew Baekhyun would be able to say. Truths that Baekhyun would unable to hide.

Removing his hand from Baekhyun’s grasp, he slowly raised it to hold onto Baekhyun’s cheek, cradling his face as he stared at him affectionately.

“…You’re so kind Baekhyun, that’s why I didn’t want to tell you the truth. I know whatever decision you make, it will be hard on you. I hate to do this to you.”

“…You mean…Are you giving me a choice?” Baekhyun asked, his voice becoming even more fragile, “Will you let me heal you?”

Sehun slowly nodded his head, “I want you to heal me. Deep down I always have. But I’m afraid it’s selfish of me to ask you that.”

“…Why?” Baekhyun whimpered, his ability to hide his grief getting weaker, “I want to help you.”

Sehun smiled at him warmly, Baekhyun’s answer once again proving how innocent he was.

“Because it’s asking a lot of you. You shouldn’t have worry about things like this. You shouldn’t have to worry about me. I don’t want to become a burden to you…I fear that more than anything else.”

Baekhyun shook his head back and forth quickly, “You could never be a burden to me.”

Sehun lowered his hand from Baekhyun’s face, his expression becoming more serious, “You say that now…But feelings can change. It scares me…to depend on you so much. You must know Baekhyun, I have nothing else. I don’t want you to feel trapped by me. Decisions like this aren’t meant for people your age. That’s why I thought it would be unfair to ask you. That this decision was too big to commit yourself to. But I realize now it would be more unfair of me to not give you a choice in the matter. At the very least, you deserve to have a say in it.”

Baekhyun stared back at Sehun in silence for a long while, thinking carefully over his words. He finally understood, the thing Sehun feared more than losing his violin. But it didn’t scare Baekhyun at all, to become the person Sehun relied on. It made him happy. Still, he knew it wasn’t a decision to be taken lightly. But even as Baekhyun thought about it, he couldn’t imagine a day he’d stop loving Sehun. He realized it was probably because he was so young, and that anyone who overheard his thoughts would think he was naive. But Baekhyun didn’t care. In his heart, he knew his answer.

Sehun watched as Baekhyun suddenly turned around and reached under his pillow, grabbing his stake. He took a deep breath, realizing Baekhyun had already made his choice. The choice he was hoping Baekhyun would make.

“Before that.” Sehun started, reaching out to wrap his hands around Baekhyun’s gently, “We should get ready first…In case I’ll need help. I’m not sure what state my body will be in once you heal me.”

Baekhyun stared at Sehun in concern, lowering his hands, “…What should we do?”

“I already asked your mother if you could come with me.”

Baekhyun stared at Sehun curiously, watching as he stood up from the bed. Pulling on Baekhyun’s hands, Sehun invited Baekhyun to come with him. Baekhyun quickly stood up as well, crawling out of his blankets to stand with Sehun. Looking around his room, he tried to find a jacket or something to wear to hide his stake in. Sehun noticed what he was looking for, and handed Baekhyun a jacket that was sitting on his chair.

Putting it on, Baekhyun tucked his stake away in the inside pocket. As he was busy fixing his clothes, he suddenly felt Sehun’s hand brushing against his hair. Looking up in surprise, he watched as Sehun continued adjusting it carefully, separating a portion of his bangs with his fingers. It was then that Baekhyun noticed a barrette in Sehun’s hands, one that Sehun must have found on his desk. He smiled bashfully as Sehun placed it in his hair, pinching it around his bangs to keep them in place.

Leaning forward, Sehun placed a gentle kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. Baekhyun continued smiling, allowing Sehun to kiss him for a long while, until he eventually backed away, holding onto Baekhyun’s hands again to lead him towards the door. Baekhyun followed him out into the living room, where they found his mother already waiting for them both.

She stared down at their interlocked hands, and then up at the happy expression on Baekhyun’s face. It made her smile as well, relieved that Baekhyun was feeling better.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Just send me a message if you need anything.”

Baekhyun tried to hide his surprise, wondering what exactly Sehun told her. It seemed that they would be spending all night together.

“I will.” Baekhyun answered, trying his best to act like he knew what was going on.

Sehun bowed to her slightly before walking towards the door, taking Baekhyun with him. His mother saw them to the door, waving to them both as they disappeared out of view.

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun eventually asked, walking alongside Sehun down the sidewalk.

Sehun squeezed Baekhyun’s hand gently, “…I made an appointment at the hospital, just to be safe. I told your mother I was getting a surgery, and that I wanted you there with me for support.”

Baekhyun went quiet, an anxiety starting to grow inside him. With his free hand, he clutched onto the stake inside his jacket. Sehun noticed Baekhyun’s uneasiness, and stared down at him affectionately.

“But right now, I just want to go on a walk with you.”

Baekhyun slowly lifted his head, looking up at Sehun. He tried his best to smile, ignoring the fear developing in his heart. It sounded so wonderful, to go on a stroll with Sehun.

They walked silently together for a long while, occasionally squeezing onto each other’s hand for comfort. It was a beautiful morning, a perfect temperature for a leisurely stroll. The sun hadn’t fully risen in the sky yet, it’s soft light adding a gentle luminance to everything it touched. 

“Baekhyun…Are you sure?” Sehun eventually asked, wanting to give Baekhyun one last chance to change his mind, “…You realize it’s not just my hand…”

Baekhyun squeezed his hand again, gripping onto it tightly, “I’m sure.”

Sehun took a long breath, nodding his head a little. Maybe it was too early to tell, but Sehun truly believed Baekhyun could handle it.

“I can reschedule the appointment if you want…I just figured waiting would be harder on us both.”

Baekhyun glanced over at Sehun, detecting the nervous tone in his voice. He knew Sehun was probably right, that he’d just worry the whole time until it was finally done.

“As long as you’re ready, I’m ready.”

Sehun didn’t answer, thinking deeply to himself instead. He suddenly removed his hand from Baekhyun’s grasp, raising it to wrap around Baekhyun shoulders and pull him closer. Baekhyun relaxed against Sehun’s body, wrapping his arm around Sehun’s back as well. They continued walking together this way, silently enjoying each other’s embrace.

“…Did you want to play your violin first?” Baekhyun asked, trying his best to be careful with his words.

“I did already.” Sehun answered softly.

Baekhyun nodded a little, although he was sad he wouldn’t get to hear it. But he understood Sehun would probably have a hard time playing it right then. He’d rather remember the beautiful performance Sehun gave him that one day anyway, when he wasn’t thinking about any of these sad things.

Block after block Sehun and Baekhyun went along in each other’s arms, taking slow steps together. They listened to the birds chirping and the rustle of leaves as the wind gently blew through the trees. It made Sehun feel at peace. He had been afraid for so long, but now that it had come to this moment, he couldn’t believe he ever questioned making this decision. This was the happiest he had been in a very long time, all the stress and anxiety finally beginning to wash away.

At last coming to the end of their walk, Sehun stopped moving once they were standing in front of the neighborhood hospital. Baekhyun swallowed deeply, staring at the building as concern returned to his features. 

He followed along quietly as Sehun lead them towards the outside seating area, a few benches placed around a decent sized fountain. Sitting down together, Sehun looked around to make sure no one else was there. It was a private enough location that no one could see them from the street, and thankfully no one from the hospital was visiting it at the moment.

“Here is all my information.” Sehun suddenly spoke, reaching for his pocket and pulling out a few pieces of folded paper, “You shouldn’t need anything else.”

Baekhyun took it from him, looking over the papers briefly he realized Sehun had already filled out the forms for his appointment. Staring at the time on the paper, Baekhyun noticed his appointment was really soon. He tucked them away in his pocket carefully, taking a deep breath.

He suddenly felt as Sehun leaned in closer to him, placing his hand under his chin to lift his face. Moving slowly, Sehun pressed their lips together, kissing Baekhyun softly. Baekhyun closed his eyes, leaning in to the kiss as well, reaching out to hold onto Sehun. They held it for a long while, cherishing the comfort they felt from each other in the kiss. Eventually breaking away, Sehun smiled at Baekhyun, trying to let him know everything was going to be okay.

Baekhyun only stared back at him for a brief second before lowering his eyes. Slowly moving his hand, he reached for the stake tucked inside his jacket. Sehun watched as Baekhyun pulled it out, and turned his body a little to face Baekhyun better on the seat.

Clutching it tightly in his hands, Baekhyun stared at Sehun’s chest, trying his best to mentally prepare himself. In his heart he wished that everything would be okay, that Sehun’s wounds would disappear once he healed him. That his power of light would be able to fix everything. But the chance of taking something precious from Sehun remained, and Baekhyun hesitated in fear of it.

He remembered the tears of joy Sehun shed, the moment when he regained his ability to play his violin. He couldn’t erase the vision from his mind, knowing how much Sehun loved it, how much it meant to him.

Sehun watched as tears began to form in Baekhyun’s eyes, a sob threatening to escape at any moment. 

“Baekhyun, it’s okay.” Sehun spoke softly, his voice warm and comforting as he reached forward to gently grasp onto Baekhyun’s arms, “I’m not afraid anymore, so you don’t need to be either. This is what I want.”

Baekhyun’s lip trembled, emotion sweeping over him as he stared into Sehun’s eyes. Releasing a quiet gasp of tears, he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Sehun’s chest.

Sehun leaned in closer, kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head. Raising his hand, he caressed the back of Baekhyun’s head, stroking his hair slowly, “…Baekhyun…all I need is you. As long as you are beside me, I will have music…and wings to fly. Spring will never end, because all my happiness is in your smile.”

Baekhyun pressed his lips together tightly, trying his best not to cry. A mixture of strong emotions was rushing through him, both happy and sad. He didn’t know how to answer, afraid that no matter how he tried to reply, he would only answer with a sob.

Gripping onto the stake in his hands, he repeated Sehun’s words in his mind to give him courage. As much strength as he needed, he knew Sehun needed more. If Sehun could be brave, then so could he. He needed to be strong for Sehun. To be his smile. 

Sehun noticed Baekhyun calm down, and smiled gently as he backed away to look at his face, “Are you ready?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, nodding his head slowly.

Raising his hand to Sehun’s chest, Baekhyun held onto his stake tightly. He watched as Sehun closed his eyes, a peaceful smile still on his face as he waited. Baekhyun pressed his lips together again, fighting back his tears. Pulling back his arm, he hesitated briefly, building the courage to continue. At last snapping the stake forward, Baekhyun pierced Sehun’s chest, the blood inside the crystal heart quickly draining away into his body.

Baekhyun watched as color slowly returned to Sehun’s features, his lips and cheeks brimming with the rosy shade of warm life. Baekhyun’s lips trembled, tears escaping his eyes as he felt the warmth from Sehun’s touch, his hand still holding onto his arm.

Sehun’s eyes remained closed, but after a short moment he scrunched up his brow as if he were in pain. Wilting forward, Sehun collapsed against Baekhyun, his forehead pressed against Baekhyun’s shoulder as he groaned quietly. 

“Sehun…” Baekhyun cried, dropping his stake to wrap his arms around him, “I’ll get the doctor. It will be okay!”

Sehun didn’t answer, trying his best to endure the pain of his wounds from all those centuries ago. He could tell his legs were broken again, that his left arm had fallen limp to his side. There was even a pain in his shoulder from the arrow that had pierced him, as if no time had passed since that day he laid defeated on the battlefield.

He quickly started to lose consciousness, the sudden pain too much for him to bear. He hardly heard Baekhyun’s panicked voice as he gently set him down on the bench, trying to let him know he would be right back. That everything was going to be okay.

  
  
  


 

The air was cold, the occasional gusts of wind causing the pedestrians to shiver as it passed by. They would bundle up their jackets tighter, hide their hands underneath their armpits, scrunch up their shoulders around their neck. Anything to fight the unpleasant feeling.

But Sehun rather liked it. It was different than before. He could feel it nip at his skin, the bite at the tips of his ears. It was a tangible chill, unlike the numbness he had become familiar with.

Staring up at the trees, Sehun watched the dim beams of sunlight breaking through the branches as Baekhyun pushed him along the path. He could hear the crunch of leaves under the wheels of his chair and Baekhyun’s feet, the entire ground covered in the vibrant colors of autumn. A continuous rain of leaves fell all around them, gently fluttering towards the ground. 

Sehun watched as a large maple leaf landed on his lap, sitting on the blanket covering his legs. Picking it up carefully, Sehun examined the leaf slowly, twirling it in his fingers. It was a beautiful specimen, a splash of bright orange mixed with a tinge of fresh green. It hadn’t finished changing yet, but Sehun preferred it this way. He liked the contrast in colors.

Holding up his hand, he turned in his seat to look at Baekhyun and show him. Baekhyun stopped moving once he noticed, and smiled at the beautiful leaf. Stepping around the front of Sehun’s chair, he reached out to take it from him, carefully examining it as well.

“How pretty.” Baekhyun continued smiling, “We should keep it.”

“What for?” Sehun laughed lightly, knowing the leaf would wither soon.

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun with a mischievous expression, suddenly getting an idea. Kneeling to the ground, he quickly began to search for more maple leaves, gathering them in his hands. Sehun watched as he began to tie the stems together, forming them into a chain. With one last knot, Baekhyun finished his creation, a crown of leaves. With a large grin, he stood up to place it on Sehun’s head, making sure to place the leaf Sehun liked in the front.

Sehun smiled, staring at Baekhyun’s happy expression. He didn’t care if it looked silly or not, as long as it made Baekhyun smile like that.

“You look like a prince.” Baekhyun proudly admitted, pleased with his work. 

Sehun laughed again, knowing that a wreath of dead leaves was far from an actual crown. He doubted his chair made much of a throne either. Baekhyun laughed as well, although he was being completely serious. In his eyes, Sehun always looked perfect.

Baekhyun returned to his side, going behind him again to continue pushing him along the path through the park. He began to hum a little, the happy tune from a song he had just heard on the radio recently. Sehun smiled as he listened to him, enjoying the sound of Baekhyun’s voice. He only just learned a little while ago that Baekhyun could sing. Baekhyun had sat next to him as he laid in his hospital bed, holding onto his hand as he sang to him quietly. It was then that Sehun realized, Baekhyun really had become his music.

Eventually they reached their destination, and Baekhyun pushed Sehun’s chair over towards the ice cream shop located just outside the park. Baekhyun had been waiting patiently for the day he could take Sehun here, and finally had the chance now that Sehun had been released from the hospital.

After staring at the menu for a long while and making the important decision of what they wanted, Sehun held onto the ice creams for them both as Baekhyun pushed them back out of the shop. They returned to the park, finding a nice private spot to sit and enjoy their cold treat. Baekhyun parked Sehun next to one of the benches, and sat down close beside him.

“It’s a little cold out to be eating ice cream.” Baekhyun admitted, smiling as he grabbed his cone from Sehun.

“I’m sure it will still taste delicious.” Sehun answered, admiring the sparkle of joy in Baekhyun’s eyes as he stared at his large ice cream.

“You have to be honest.” Baekhyun grinned, “I want to know what you think of it.”

Sehun nodded, and Baekhyun watched closely as Sehun brought the chocolate ice cream to his mouth. Taking a small mouthful, Sehun savored the flavor in his mouth before swallowing it. He smiled from the taste of it, and looked over at Baekhyun again as he wet his lips.

“It’s really sweet, I like it.”

Baekhyun’s smile grew wider, and he suddenly held out his own ice cream for Sehun to try, “Here, this one is my favorite.”

Sehun laughed a little before leaning closer to Baekhyun and taking a bite of his as well. The taste of sweet strawberries reminded Sehun of Baekhyun’s blood, and he quickly took another lick of it.

“It’s so good huh?” Baekhyun giggled, leaning forward to take a lick as well.

Lick after lick they both savored the flavor of each mouthful, continuing to share with each other. Whenever Baekhyun would lean in to take a bite of his, Sehun would place a quick kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek, making Baekhyun blush each time. Sehun would smile at his bashful expression, treasuring it before he’d start eating again.

After finishing them both, Baekhyun got up to throw away their napkins, returning to stand in front of Sehun.

“Is this a good spot?” Baekhyun asked, looking at the ground and a little concerned about the amount of leaves. Still, there wasn’t really a good place without any leaves.

“Yeah, this is fine.” Sehun answered, reaching out his hands towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun came closer to him, grabbing onto Sehun’s hands tightly. With a gentle pull, Sehun tried his best to stand, wobbling as he rose from his seat.

The doctor was confident Sehun would be able to walk again. Luckily, the wound was still fresh, as if Sehun had just been saved from the battlefield, much to the curiosity of the doctor. Nonetheless, the surgery was a success, and Baekhyun was overjoyed to learn Sehun would have no issue walking again. Still, it was a long road from there. Sehun would need extensive physical therapy until that day. 

His hand however was a different story. The injury had already healed extensively on it’s own, Sehun losing his ability to use it long before he became a vampire. A few surgeries were able to help, and he regained control of his fingers, but he wouldn’t be able to play the violin the way he used to. Any strain on his hand for an extensive amount of time was ill advised. Still, Sehun looked forward to the chance to play it again, even if his skill had diminished. Just a brief moment of playing was enough for him.

Stumbling forward, Sehun tried to take each step carefully, using Baekhyun as a balance. Baekhyun walked backwards slowly, guiding Sehun along the path. It was laborious and painfully slow to Sehun, but it was progress. 

Eventually taking a break, Baekhyun smiled up at Sehun as they stood still together, “You okay?”

Sehun nodded, smiling back at Baekhyun. He leaned forward carefully, kissing Baekhyun for a short moment before pulling away again.

“I’m fine. You better prepare yourself for when I can move around again though. You’re still so shy.”

Baekhyun’s whole face turned red, quickly realizing what Sehun meant. Sehun laughed, leaning forward to kiss Baekhyun again. He could tell Baekhyun was still embarrassed, and remained on his lips to continue giving Baekhyun more kisses. He felt Baekhyun relax more with each one, until Baekhyun eventually returned the affection, moving his lips as well.

“Ahem.” They suddenly heard a voice behind them, coughing a little to get their attention.

Turning their heads, they spotted Chanyeol standing on the path nearby, along with Jongdae and a few other people Baekhyun had healed in the past from being vampires. They were holding onto someone, as if they had dragged him here. Baekhyun didn’t know who it was, but Sehun quickly recognized him as Kai.

“We found another one.” Chanyeol explained, smiling a little at them both, “It’s not a bad time, is it?”

Baekhyun smiled back at him, shaking his head, “No, it’s fine.”

During the time Sehun was staying at the hospital, Baekhyun’s friends came to visit him to show their support. Chanyeol was reluctant to come along, but he still cared for Baekhyun and showed up to support him instead of Sehun in any way. However, once he arrived and saw what a pathetic state Sehun was in, his feelings began to change.

He could see it clearly in that moment, what Baekhyun had tried to tell him before. That underneath his curse, Sehun was a human being. 

It was hard for him to swallow, but Chanyeol slowly realized that he was guilty of taking lives as well. That the vampires he killed were still people too.

He came to Sehun on his own one day, apologizing to him profusely for everything he had done. Sehun forgave him, but Chanyeol still knew that an apology wasn’t enough.

He made a plan, knowing that Baekhyun was going to need protection and Sehun wouldn’t be able to watch over him anymore. Going to each of the vampires Baekhyun had healed, Chanyeol asked for their help. They were glad to join him, grateful to Baekhyun for what he had done for them. It wasn’t long before they formed a group together, calling themselves the ‘Baekhyun Guard.’

Going around the city, they collected any hints about possible vampires, bringing them to Baekhyun whenever they found one. Being vampires themselves in the past, they were able to quickly recognize the vampires they had met before.

Kai was one of them, although he had managed to evade them for quite a while. He had no desire to become a human again, rather enjoying the benefits of immortality, that is his eternal youthful appearance. 

Chanyeol held onto Kai tightly as he brought him forward towards Baekhyun, “Go fast, this guy was hard to get.”

Kai watched as Sehun separated himself from Baekhyun, and Jongdae quickly went to fetch Sehun’s wheelchair for him. Wobbling a little, Sehun sat back down in his chair. Kai stared at Sehun for a while, slowly realizing why Sehun had resisted being healed for so long.

Baekhyun reached for his stake, pulling it out of his jacket. He stared at Kai with concern, hesitating briefly before raising his arm.

“You’re okay with it?” Baekhyun asked.

“He will be.” Chanyeol answered with a sigh, “Just do it Baekhyun.”

“No I won’t!” Kai shouted, trying to get out of Chanyeol’s grasp, “Let go of me!”

“You’ll be fine.” Chanyeol replied as he tightened his grip, “Just calm down.”

“Why don’t you want to be healed?” Baekhyun interrupted, his words making Kai finally stop struggling.

Kai huffed in irritation, refusing to make eye contact with Baekhyun, “What’s the point? I don’t have any reason to become human again. I’m fine how I am now.”

Baekhyun smiled, realizing that Kai would learn in time what exactly he was missing. Without asking any further questions, he lifted his hand. Kai winced as he shut his eyes, not wanting to watch as the stake came swinging towards him.

Chanyeol finally released his grip, letting Kai slump down onto the ground. He took a few heavy breaths, feeling the warm sensation of life begin coursing through him again. He stayed still, his hands pressed against the pavement path beneath him, the stone feeling colder than he remembered.

Tears began to form in his eyes, feeling overwhelmed by his new future. He didn’t want to admit it, but the thought of becoming human scared him. He didn’t know how to find his place in the world after being apart from it for so long.

Chanyeol noticed the tears in his eyes, and knelt down next to him. He placed his hand on Kai’s back, leaning his head forward to look at his face and give him a smile, “You’re not alone. You can join us now. We look out for each other.”

Kai looked up at Chanyeol, and suddenly felt a sensation he hadn’t experienced for many long years. Hot blood rushing to his cheeks, and a sudden pound in his heart.

He nodded his head slowly, and Chanyeol reached out his hand to help him stand up again. Chanyeol looked over at Baekhyun suddenly, giving him a quick wave.

“Thanks Baekhyun, we’ll se you later. Sorry for interrupting.”

Baekhyun smiled, waving back and watching as they all began to leave, Chanyeol still holding onto Kai as they walked together. Eventually Baekhyun returned to Sehun’s side, pushing his chair back over to the benches to sit down next to him.

“Did you know that guy?” Baekhyun asked, remembering when Kai stared at Sehun for a while.

“Yeah I’ve met him before, his name is Kai. I’m glad they found him, I think he really needed some help.”

Baekhyun nodded his head in understanding, also feeling glad about it. As he sat silently thinking to himself, he suddenly felt Sehun’s hand slip on top of his own, grabbing onto it. With a gentle tug, Sehun invited Baekhyun to come closer.

“Come here.” Sehun smiled, “I wasn’t done kissing you yet.”

Baekhyun bit down on his lip with a smile, his cheeks quickly turning pink again, “We shouldn’t kiss so much in public though.”

“Just one more.” Sehun answered, raising one of his fingers as he gave Baekhyun a small pout, something he knew Baekhyun couldn’t resist.

Baekhyun laughed a little at Sehun’s expression, and then quickly scooted closer to him, leaning forward as he puckered his lips. Sehun quickly kissed him, holding it as long as he could before Baekhyun broke away with another laugh, realizing Sehun wasn’t going to ever stop.

“Okay come on. I want to hear you play.” Baekhyun grinned as he stood up again, going to the back pocket of Sehun’s chair to grab his violin case.

Sehun stared at Baekhyun affectionately as he handed it to him, and then carefully opened the case on his lap. He stared down at it for a long while, thinking how this would be his first time he held his violin as a human. Lifting it carefully out of the case, he admired the instrument briefly before bringing it to his chin. Baekhyun took the case out of the way, sitting back down next to Sehun to listen.

With a gentle pull of his bow, Sehun began to play. He was careful with his hand, moving his fingers with care as he continued to move the bow back and forth. Baekhyun closed his eyes, enjoying the light and happy sound Sehun created, a song full of warmth and passion. Maybe it wasn’t a perfect performance, but in every single note there was the presence of spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. I hope the ending made you feel happy, even though it took a while to get there. I like making people smile the most <3
> 
> I was going to add a bonus to this story after reaching 100 subscribers on AFF…but now that I’m here, I just don’t really feel like it’s necessary. I’m still so grateful for all the kudos and support you guys give me, but I just feel like this is a good place to end the story. I’m sorry if this is a big disappointment :( 
> 
> I’d like to send a special thank you to those of you who left comments. As always, this is the thing I cherish the most. They make me so happy and continue to encourage me long after you guys left them. I hope you guys know that T^T 
> 
> As for the name Areum, I used it previously in Nine Lives Antiques. She was the ghost Baekhyun went to visit at the graveyard ^_^
> 
> Thanks again. Everyone please have a wonderful day <3


End file.
